Not Alone
by hieisdragonfly69
Summary: When Bella's younger cousin finds her in the woods. A chain of events soon take place because of the following. But this change will be deadly. The choices made by the young girl could either tear two diffrent worlds apart or bring them toghter. OC/H OC/J
1. Intro 1

I do not own twlight or yu yu hakusho for if i did hiei would be all mine and jacob black would had got the girl of his dreams not a baby. I want to give a major shout out to my beta I'mWithTheBandGirl. You are a great help and you did a great job ob this into thanx my dear sweet friend. =^.^=

Chapter Eighteen: Left Behind

I had seen it all in the mind of the pixie bitch! All of it! "AHHH!" I screamed, letting out some of my frustration and anger.

"That's it, I'm done! I quiet!" I yelled, as I paced the small bedroom that I shared with my older cousin.

So that was when I decided that tonight was the night I would retreat partly into myself. And since no one was here, I decided to let out all of the pain, agony and betrayal that I have been holding inside ever since the day I arrived here from Japan.

In a gut wrenching, heartbreaking cry, that could be heard for miles in this small town, I let all of myself be exposed. I was emotionally naked and raw for the world to see.

I thanked god that Uncle Charlie was out hunting for wolves, he will never find. Oh, but then I remembered that one of his best friends, Harry Clearwater had just died from a massive heart attack.

I shook my head at the foolishness of my actions. Everything I had done up until now was a sham. A sham to help my cousin live. Every smile, every laugh was all for her. I'm such a good liar that I even fooled a vampire. I should take up acting after all the shit hit's the fan. Hmmm… I guess he thought of me well.

Now you may ask why I did what I did, well that's easy! She was broken just like me. From the inside out. We all handle things differently because, every person is different. Her a zombie state, me nonchalant.

We shared a common pain that I would have loved to help her forget because, I could never forget mine. I let mine make me bitter and hateful at times. But only when I know I'm about to brake. So that's when I decided that enough is enough.

Believe it or not, I did help her a little. Very little, but enough. I shared my story with her and held my pain in as I told it. Despite the invisible knife going through my heart at the time. But there is a down side to this. I was not counting on gaining a crush on Jacob Black.

What sucked was that she held his heart and still does. Even though I like Jake and I'll never forget him. Even if I live one lifetime, or one hundred lifetimes, I will never forget him. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. He was extremely special to me and truthfully, he will always be. No matter what. But what eats at me is with all the work that, that wolf did on Bella he never thought, not even once, that I might need the same help. Nor did he think that I was going through the same exact pain.

Nooo! He followed her around like a good little doggy should. With his head up her ass every chance he got. And I even went as far as to not make eye contact with him once I figured out he phased. I knew it the day we saw him in the rain. Thank God I always carry sunglasses with me. The kind that even supernatural beings can't see through with their enhanced sense's. I had to do it because, I was bored one night with nothing to do, 'cause Bella was still in her zombie state.

With nothing to do, I saw a book on her desk called The Quileute Legends. And my curiosity got the better of me, so I read it. I found out that my cousins first love was a vampire. But as I was saying, I read about the wolves and imprinting. And so, I have not made any eye contact with Jacob since he's changed.

I looked in the eyes of all the other wolves and nothing happened. But knowing our luck, and all the hell the three of us have been through, I wouldn't doubt that fate would screw us all over, yet again. And besides… I know he loves Bella. He wouldn't want it and truthfully neither did I.

The only male I wanted stomped my heart out and burnt it to ashes. As soon as I thought of him and the fact that everyone around me thinks that I'm just fan-fucking-tastic. That I'm the big girl out of the two of Us. With these thoughts a whole new feeling entered my soul, rage.

When the rage hit I felt my body heat up and a vortex of feelings rain through me all at once. Hate, envy, pain, darkness and angst. With all these emotions in play, and my body trembling from the sheer pain of them all, I figured what the hell.


	2. Intro 2

**Disclaim: Sadly I don't own either Twilight or YYH! Bad for Jacob, Good of Eddy. I want to thank my beta yet again with her great work on this intro. Thanks Erin I would be lost without your help. You truly are a great friend. =^.^=**

Introduction

I laughed at the irony of it all. Of all the pain and heartache. Of the love triangle that will soon come into play. Of the envy I hold against my dear, old, mousey cousin, one Bella Swan. I also laughed at the beauty I have and the kindness I hold in my heart. And at my inability to capture the heart of one male, much less two! Of the pure bullshit of the whole situation and at the melodramatic scene that just played out down stairs, not even fifteen minutes ago.

I sighed heavily as I flopped down on the small twin bed ungracefully. I laid there and watched the scenes I saw in the damn pixie's head play out behind my closed eyelids. The visions of what would have been if he had chosen to stay are nothing more than what-ifs. I even swallowed my pride, which is a hard thing for me to do, by the way. I swallowed it and let him go with a simple nod and a goodbye. But the damn fool has to think that my feelings are my weaknesses.

Whatever. Then why did he sleep with me? That's not what the pixie's vision showed. I guess he chose to just ignore the possibilities. He really is foolish. I watched the scenes play over and over again in my mind like a broken record.

I wish that I had called the asshole out on it, but I couldn't. Why, you may ask? Well, that's simple. Why waist time and embarrass myself? Why try to talk to someone who is too thick-headed to listen?

As I laid there in my bed I suddenly felt a rush of anger flow through me, like blood through the Nile river. And I ended up letting out a gut wrenching cry that could be heard for miles. Somewhere close by in the woods a lone wolf howled in agony, answering my pain with his own. And that was when I realized that I was not alone in this mess.

They say that misery loves company, but if there is one thing I do know it's this - I will never, and I mean never, not even in a million years, forgive the prideful monster for making this choice. For changing our possibilities. Hell, even our could-be future. I know, I know…could've, should've, would've. Right? No, wrong. It was all taken away from me, while Bella was given hers on a silver platter!

This shit aggravates me too no end. And now I'm left with a nearly shattered soul and a newly re-broken heart, that will never stop bleeding now. All this thanks to the black hearted beast! Did I mention how much I despise the little, arrogant fool? What hurts the most is that the possibilities were there, right in my grasp. But he ripped them out right from under me. And now the what-if's are tearing at my soul and eating me alive.

Because, every time I close my eyes they're there, haunting me, taunting me. Laughing at my misfortune and egging me on until the point that I'm about to snap. The damn visions are slowly driving me insane, and it hasn't even been an hour yet.

Yep, that settles it, I'm in for one hell of a night. A whopper, dozy of a night. And if by some strange miracle I don't go insane, I'm going to rip the little mind reading Imko to shreds and burn his body to ashes while I dance around the flames. Yep, I know I'm now officially a lunatic. And the God damn possibilities are still there, dancing around in my head, every time I close my eyes.

But look on the Brightside of this fucked up mess, that is now known as my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm Mr. Brightside, well, Miss. Brightside. Black has taken the Mr. roll here. As I was saying, ever so wisely. I'm looking on the Brightside of all this sickening madness, and angst mayhem. At least I'm not alone, or as much as I thought I was.

A piercing howl ripped through my unconsciousness as I bolted up right. I laughed as the howl had woken me from my dream. I laughed at the sheer irony of this mess yet again. It was just a dream. Damn. The wolf howled again in pure torture. Yes indeed I'm not alone in this Hell.


	3. Pro 1

Disclaim: I know, I know I don't own either. Stop rubbing it in all ready! I would like to say my deepest apologies to Jacob Black. Since I do not own the twilight series I must apologue to you for ending up with the woman you loved child. And to Hiei for I am not a crazy fan girl. Like you I would run the other way if I was chased by a swam of females. LOL! And thanks to my beta yet again. Great job my friend.

Prologue One

A young girl about sixteen years in age, stood with her back against a brick building. A longing sigh escaped her full, pouty, pink lips. Her chocolate brown Spanish eyes would always look at the watch on her wrist every few minutes.

She was dressed in a lavender flared skirt that stopped two inches above her thick thighs. Her low cut black tank top clung to her chest tightly, while the removable sleeves that tied halfway up her biceps showed off her female muscles. The cuffs of the sleeves flared slightly at the wrist to give the top an elegant look. Black ballet flats covered her dainty feet, while her black ankle length cloak shielded her from the cold. Her dark brown, almost black hair was loose and her natural loose curls flowed at her lower back. A thin layer of sweat coated her cream colored tan skin.

After some time the young woman relaxed. But you could still see the fear on her angelic heart shaped face, and the worry in her eyes. Another few minutes past and she let out a worrying sigh as she let her back hit the wall.

Hours seemed to run into one another and before she knew it, it was dusk. She clicked her tongue ring against her teeth as she saw the last rays of the sun go down. She nervously bit her bottom lip, trying not to look at the clock on her wrist.

"Maybe he got into another fight. God knows he's always in one or another." She said in sarcasm. But it was hard to hear the irritation in her voice over the smooth angelicness of her vocal cords.

A few more hours past before the rain started to pour. The teen sighed heavily as she slowly slid down the wall and landed silently on her bottom. She wrapped her arms around her knees, curling herself up into a ball so that the cloak could protect her from the downpour. She finally decided to look at her watch one last time.

"2:30 in the morning! Just peachy." She hissed in sadness and disbelief before she fell into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Pro 2

Prologue 2

The girl awoke the next morning to the sound of someone calling her name. When she opened her eyes and looked up she was staring into a pair of olive green orbs.

"Alicia, have you been here all morning?" A soft, male voice asked. Worry was laced in the man's tone.

Alicia stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, before she was able to muffle her yawn with her hand.

"No, I've been here since 10:00 yesterday morning." She said. But sleep was still thick in her tone, along with fear and anxiety.

The green eyed boy would know because, he was good at reading people, or maybe just good at reading her. After all he wasn't really a person himself. Well, in human ways anyway.

Alicia looked him in the face. His normally handsome features were set in an unreadable mask, while his barely tanned face hid behind his long, blood red hair. At that moment like others they've shared she truly believed that he was only humanized.

"I'm afraid I have some grave news for you." He said, as his fist balled at his sides. His nails dug into the soft flesh, drawing blood that started to drip down towards the sidewalk.

Alicia jumped up so fast that she accidentally bumped heads with the redhead. The force of their heads colliding was so hard that it sent her stumbling backwards, towards the cement below her feet. But the redhead was fast and caught her in a low dip. She locked eyes with him and he gave her a dazzling smile, before he pulled her upright. But all too soon his smile turned grim once more.

"He's not coming back." He whispered. She blinked at him.

"Who's not coming back Kurama?" She asked innocently.

Kurama avoided her eyes and looked towards the ground. Her doe like eyes turned into narrow slits and changed to a light lavender color in her moment of anger.

"What the hell's going on guys?" She bit out. Not caring about her sudden lack of manners. All that she was met with was silence.

"That's it you two if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to flip the fuck out and you both know what that means. Don't you, Kurama? And you to, Yoko!"

When Kurama lifted his head to lock eyes with hers they where no longer the olive green ones that had tried to comfort her. No, now they where a majestic golden color.

"Well, it is quite simple, my little goddess." A silky smooth voice purred from Kurama's mouth. It was softer and older. Like the voice of a Greek god.

"The bottom line is that Lil Firefly wishes not to come back any longer. You see he has found a more suitable female, a female demon to be exact, to do what your feeble, human body can not handle. She is Very, and I do emphasize, Very feisty. And knowing her, she probably wouldn't mind sharing him with you , but she'd want a taste of your sweetness first of course. You know her being a more dominate female and all. Or…" He trailed off, as he brushed her hair behind her right ear and shoulder, so that the whole side of her neck was displayed for him.

He bent down so that his mouth was to her ear, and whispered the rest in a seductive tone of voice. "Or I could take you." He said, before he slowly ran his tongue up and down her neck. His blunt teeth turned into razor sharp canines, as they lightly grazed the pulse point between her shoulder and neck, so he wouldn't brake the delicate skin.

The demonic creature was so caught up in himself that he never saw the small fist flying his way, or the being on top of the building behind him. When he felt the young girls fist colliding with his jaw he snapped out of his little daydream, as the bone made a creaking sound. He jerked back at an inhuman speed, spitting out mouthfuls of blood.

Alicia stood still. She was stiffer than a corpse at the morgue. She watched as her tall handsome red headed friend shifted into a seven foot tall silver fox demon. His ears were back and his tail was puffed up in fury. He bent down and twisted her hair in his hands, as he yanked her into a rough kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, trying ton seduce her into wanting him.

She could feel his sent starting to fog over her brain, and she could taste his blood on her tongue. He tasted sweet and delicious. But before she fell under his spell, her senses quickly came back to her as she bit back tears of anguish, and rammed her elbow into his gut.

He shoved her back so hard that her back slammed into the brick wall behind her. He smirked at the tiny blush on her cheeks and at her rising anger.

"You son of a bitch! How could you dishonor your friend like that? Hiei is a grown male, despite his height and appearance at times! He has honor, obviously that's something You lack!" Alicia shouted as she pointed her finger at him.

"And you almost exposed demons to the god damn entire Island of Okinawa! And besides, he doesn't beat around the bush like you and the others do. He'd tell me himself. Not hide behind you! There is only little I can do to him if that's how he felt. Remember despite my strength, he's still stronger.

"Oh, and for another thing Mr. Seducer, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT ever talk to me or refer to me as nothing more than a scarlet whore again, or I will find a way to kill you." She screamed at the gigantic male before her.

"Well then, you will just have to learn it the hard way and hear it from him. But remember my little goddess that my offer is always open and so is my bed."

"Fuck you, Yoko!" She screamed.

"So tempting." He said, before shifting back into Kurama once more.

But before Kurama could utter a single word, Hiei was standing in the middle of the two friends. Alicia sighed in relief. The smaller demon turned to glare daggers at the fox before his cinnamon colored orbs locked on the girls now brown ones.

When Alicia looked into his eyes she finally knew that what Yoko had said was true, on one level or another. The truth was right all over his face, and the smell of sex was all around his short frame.

"I want to hear it from you. Is it true what the fox said?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"Every word of it, human. And I know you have our sense of smell, so you figured that part out yourself. But you were right about one thing."

"Oh, what was that?" She asked in a small voice.

His eyes widened in shock for a brief second. He had never heard her use that kind of vice before. He gave her a knowing, wicked smile.

"I was going to tell you myself, but the fox saved us the awkwardness." He said, turning to their friend.

Kurama was about to leave until he saw the smaller male shake his head. So the fox just stood there. Hiei turned his attention back to the girl.

"Do you still want to hear the rest?" He asked cruelly. He smirked his trade mark smirk because, he knew the answer before he asked the question. Because, he knew her like the back of his hand.

She looked him in the eyes and answered in a mellow tone. "Yes."


	5. Pro 3

Prologue 3

Hiei's smirk grew more sinister. "Truthfully I was intrigued by you, girl. You should consider yourself lucky, child. I have never wasted any of my precious time on females much. Well only long enough to get what I want. But I have never wasted a second on any human ones." He said in a cold tone, practically spitting out the word human out.

practically spitting out the word human.

"You kept me entertained while I had to live in this filthy world, full of all of you lowly creatures. But do you want to know what the most entertaining part of my time with you was?" He egged her on.

Hiei, I think you made yourself clear enough as it is." Kurama said in a warning tone.

"Shut your trap fox. Let the girl decide." He bit back at the redhead.

Kurama looked at Alicia's stunned face and sighed. "As you wish." He said before he leaned back against the lamppost behind him.

Alicia sighed before asking, "What?" In a nonchalant tone.

He chuckled at her tone. "It was the few times you through yourself at me."

Kurama paled, and Yoko hissed. Hiei didn't even turn to look at his friend.

"What's the matter, jealous fox?" He asked in a mocking tone. Kurama stayed quite.

"Hmm I thought as much." His eyes hardened as he looked at Alicia in disguise.

"Did it ever occur to you that the only reason I never fucked you was because you simply weren't worth my time? But…" He stopped as he walked up and slid the cloak down her shoulders. The material slipped from her body and landed on the ground.

He placed a hand on the left side of her neck, before he grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her head back as he ran his tongue along the right side of her neck, painfully slow. His other arm pulled her waist to his, so that there was no room between their bodies. He ran his tongue to her ear and whispered.

"But I will admit that if I was in heat it would have been fun to brake you. To tear your soft skin to shreds. To make your body work for my will. It would have been a riot if I had. Your virgin blood all over my dick." He hissed in her ear.

Her body was lit up with desire, against her own will. He smirked as he inhaled her sent. He growled as his hand dropped from her waist and slid right up her skirt to her soaked panties. He quickly slid his middle finger into her tight opening. His body shook at the tightness.

"So fucking tight. And you smell so damn good. Hmm, I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?" He said before he removed his finger and slid it into his mouth. His movements were so fast that even Kurama didn't see them.

"Interesting. You taste even better than I thought. If I was a lesser demon, I would take you right here. Despite your protests. But this is the way it is. I will take one thing back though, I should have fucked your brains out when you begged me to. Then this would have been so much more fun." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

Alicia shoved him off of her before she grabbed her cloak and put it back on, trying to hide her body from him. He laughed at the angry look on her face.

"You are so naïve, little girl. You were just a toy to play with while I lived in this pathetic place. You're just like all the other humans in this buffet. But you have spunk and a hot temper that matched my own. Not to mention you could back up the trash you talked with your strength. And to add fuel to the fire, you aren't afraid of me. Not even in my truest form. That was the cow that broke the camels back. I couldn't resist my curiosity any longer. No demon really could." He looked at her hurt expression and laughed.

"What are you going to do, cry? I wouldn't blame you for crying about how you wasted three years of your life on a merciless monster. After all that's all you pathetic humans do. Cry, cry, cry. Your species really is useless to ours, unless you're food or an extremely tight fuck. Well in your case you'd be the latter." He hissed out, before he turned to leave.

Alicia sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head before she started to giggle. Her giggles turned into down right insane laughter. The two demons turned to look at her in complete shock.

'I think she lost it.' Yoko thought. He was given no reply from his counterpart, nor his friend.

After a few deep breaths she calmed herself. "Oh man, Hiei, are you melodramatic or what? Listen, I get it. I really do. You used me, plain and simple. You and your demoness lover can have a big laugh at my expense. Laugh about how the foolish human through herself at you. Yada, yada, yada. Hell, you and Yoko could have a few beers and talk about how the oh mighty Jaganshi broke the little ice queen in two. Well, as you know it's true, I have feelings for you. But to be completely honest, I didn't want them at first either.

"If I could cut off all emotions than I would. Because, like you, I think they make a being weak. But that's what makes us all alive. You guys fight with hatred and rage, and we love with our hearts and souls. We even die for love, on justified occasions of course." She said while rolling her eyes.

"But now I remember why I didn't want these feelings. Because, everyone leaves in the end. Even a sixty year old marriage is shot to shit when another woman comes along, a much younger woman, then it's, Bam! Thanks for wasting your life on me, but this body's hotter, so duces! I hope you have a good life. Oh, and by the way, I'll be at your funeral next week. See ya. Shit, even women do the same thing.

"That's why I detest my own species. But I should have known better as well. Demons are built for only two things: Fighting and breeding. You guys hate emotions and don't give a crap. That's okay, though I should have seen this coming. I figured I'd block it out until it happened.

"I'm the one who's really at fault here. I should have known all along that you, out of all demons, could never love a human. Did I think I was different? I would be lying if I didn't say that at times, I did.

"So I took what I could get. You could have done this any day. It was just a matter of time, Hiei." She said while she walked up to him.

She tilted her head up slightly to kiss his cheek. She was only two inches shorter than his 5'4" frame. She whispered a, thank you, in his ear before her small hand came up to gently caress his other cheek. She pulled back to look at him.

"Seriously, thank you. You have saved me in more than one way, Hiei." Her cool fingers glided across his cheek bone softly as she spoke. "I hope that you find a demoness that you truly love one day. And I hope she cares for you as much as I do. It hurts to be alone, Hiei. No matter how anti-social we act.

"In our shams we only fool ourselves. No matter how many allies or friends we make, the loneliness never goes away. I pray that it doesn't eat that heart I know you have, locked deep down inside of yourself. And I hope that one day you find the female who holds the key." She said before she placed a cherished kiss on his lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet. But before it was ended he was curious. He wanted to know what she tasted like. So he quickly pushed his tongue past her lips and bit back a growl.

'Damn, she taste's like freshly picked strawberries. I'll let her lead. I could give her that much. It's the least I could do. Besides, nobody's here, except for the fox. And damn, if this little human didn't know how to kiss. Now I'm really kicking my own ass for not taking her up on her numerous offers.' He thought to himself. But it was over all too soon.

She kissed him softly one final time, before pulling away from him completely. She smiled at him and that was when he saw it in her eyes. The love she truly felt for him.

He cursed himself in every language known to man and demon he knew.

"I really do love you, Hiei, and I always will. Please, never forget that. I apologize for not being the right kind of female for you." She said before she hugged Kurama, and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Then she buried her nose in his chest. He hugged her tightly, inhaling her sent. But once he let her go to say something, she was already gone. They watched as she took off at an incredibly inhuman speed. A speed that was equal too Hiei's.

So they watched her take off, back to her apartment. Both males blinked a few times to make sure that they had not just imagined what happened. But with one look at each other, they knew it was real. They nodded to one another before they went their separate ways.

But what the young teen will never know is how she stupefied the two male demons. And it's hard to stupefy one of them, much less both beings at the same time.


	6. Pro 4

Prologue 4

Alicia jumped from rooftop to rooftop at a neck braking speed. If a passer by was to look up, all that they would see was a black flash.

She leapt onto her balcony soundlessly. Once inside her room, she shed her cloak and kicked off her flats. Than she clasped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, bursting into tears. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Around Five:

Hiei sighed as he silently slipped into Alicia's room. He eyed the girl and was debating with himself if he should leave right now, or do what he came to do.

Shaking his head, he opened the drawer that he kept his things in. 'Yeah you lead the child on, leaving some of your stuff here. What the hell were you thinking? And I can't believe I had to turn to the fool for help. Now I'm officially pathetic, and to top it off I must be going insane because, I'm standing here arguing with myself mentally.' He thought.

He placed an envelope at the bottom of the drawer. Once that was done he walked back toward the balcony door. He paused when his hand touched the handle. He inhaled deeply, and hissed when he smelled tears. Despite himself, the Jagan played the image that he saw just a few minutes ago.

Flashback:

Hiei jumped through Kuwabara's window and rolled his eyes when he saw the large boy sprawled out on his bed.

"Wake up you buffoon." He hissed. The boys ear twitched and soon enough he was sitting up looking at the smaller male.

"What?" He quickly covered the kids mouth.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I came to ask you for a favor. And before you say another word, I don't want the others to know of this. Do I make myself clear?" Kuwabara nodded. He let go of his mouth and wiped his hand on his black pants.

"What'd ya need?" He whispered.

"I need a pen, a piece of paper and a damn envelope."

Kuwabara jumped out of bed and left the room. Moments later he came back with a notebook and a box of envelopes. He dropped them on his desk and pulled a pen from his stationary. He handed it to the demon and was about to leave when a thought struck him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you have done something stupid to my lil sis, then I'm guessing you did it for the best. I understand that you have a reputation to uphold, and that being around a human girl makes you a laughing stock. But remember, she isn't what she appears to be at times, Hiei. I'm only going to tell you this once, okay? I can see how she looks at you, and I can feel it coming off of her. She really love's you. And I know even if you hurt her, you're only doing it because it's best for her. She maybe strong, but she can't win every battle. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you were good for her in a lot of ways, and the pros truly outweigh the cons.

"I know you love her in your own fucked up way, Hiei. That you can deny all you want, but you do. And this is the end of our conversation. I may not be a demon, but I am a human man and I know the bond between men and all that honor stuff. So I never talked to you, and you never came here, right?" He said before he opened the door to leave.

End Of Flashback

"I can't believe that I'm actually starting to like the buffoon." He whispered to himself.

He turned the knob to open the door but stopped when he heard the bed shift. He slowly turned to look at her, in fear that she had woken. But she only turned to face him in her sleep. Hiei sighed in defeat as he slowly walked towards the bed. He gently sat on the bed, and ran his hand through her silky hair.

"You're making a laughing stock out of me, child." He whispered softly.

Alicia sighed as she rubbed her head into his hand.

"The most feared demon in all of Demon World succumbs to the callings of a female, a little girl at that."

He eyed her full breasts, Her thick creamy thighs, her plumed apple bottom and her womanly curves. Then he remembered the feeling of her body against his earlier.

"Well, maybe you're not a girl anymore, and you're definitely not little either. Hmm, come to think of it, you never were. It seems as though you have lived another life before. The Spirit World brat told me about you, but I never did believe him. He said that I was the idealist out of the group. And that's one of the reason's you sparked my interest. Alicia, one day you will understand why I did this. It may take you years to comprehend why, but you will. If you hate me than so be it. Who knows what goes on in that little head of yours. But still…," He stopped when he saw the sky was starting to turn a reddish orange.

The orange rays made the teen's body glow in a heavenly light. 'Hmm, I really have never seen her look so beautiful. No wait, after fights she always glows with the pride of her victory. Damn it! I swear, I'm going to kill Kuwabara. I'm going soft because of the fool!' He hissed mentally.

He looked at the setting sun, than back at the angelic looking girl and sighed yet again. He lent down and whispered something in her ear when a thought came to him. But before he could shake it off his eyes turned a deep red and the oasis in them turned a deep yellow. And without his minds consent he gently bit down into her left shoulder.

He licked the skin to seal the wounds. The bite was invisible to the human eye, but if a demon was to see it, it would back the hell off. And it would protect her from immortal creatures like vampires and werewolves. The kind that shift only at night, and could turn a human with just one bite.

Hiei will never have a clue on how sharp his instincts were until later.

With that he kissed her lips softly, and was gone as if he were never there.


	7. Pro 5

Prologue 5

Just moments after Hiei left Alicia awoke, and decided to start packing her apartment.

In about fifteen minutes she had eight suitcases packed and five book bags. She covered up her furniture, and packed the rest of her stuff in boxes. Then she grabbed her purse and pulled out her compact.

"Hello!" Botan answered in her normally cheery voice. "Hey, Bow it's Ali. Can you do me a huge favor?

"Oh, hi Alicia! What do you need me to do?"

"Well…can you be here in five?"

"Sure can do!"

"Okay, than see you shortly. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She closed the compact and tossed it back into her purse. Then she opened another suitcase and tossed all of her clothing from her drawers, except one, into it. When her feelings overwhelmed her she thought, 'What the hell!' And tossed the things into her smallest suitcase. She quickly folded them, when an envelope fell at her feet, it had her name on it in Japanese.

She tossed the envelope into her oversized purse, before she went to her nightstand and pulled out all of her ID's and passports. She placed them in her purse, and packed two more book bags. One with her research, and another with favorite books.

Botan popped into her room and frowned at her surroundings. But before she could voice her opinion Alicia spoke.

"Could you please help me by giving me a portal close to the airport. I want to catch my flight, it leaves in an hour. And before you say anything, I've had this pass for well over a month. I just thought that I'd use it now.

Botan nodded, before she helped her friend. They were at the airport in less than twenty minutes. But on her last trip back to her apartment, Alicia placed a manila envelope on her bed, before she grabbed her hygiene products from the upstairs bathroom.

She took one quick look around her room and sighed as she jumped through the portal. Once everything was in the loading dock, Botan walked Alicia to her gate.

"Please call me whenever you need someone to talk to, or if you decide to come back, okay?"

"Sure Botan, I think I'm gong to actually miss you." Both girls laughed before they hugged each other, and said their farewells.

Three hours into her flight, she called Kuwabara. "Hello," a soft voice answered.

"Hi, is Kazuma there?" There was a pregnant pause.

"Why, are your things boxed up, Alicia? Alicia was quiet. If she knew than the others…

Yukina interrupted her thoughts. "No one knows except me and Shizuru. I just wanted to know why you couldn't say goodbye."

"Okay, listen Yukina, I had to do this for a reason. And as much as I would like to tell you that I'm not a coward and that this is all one big fucked up joke…well the truth is…If I would have said that, I'd be lying to you. I'm sorry."

She could here her friend's tears even before they came. Their bond was strong, almost like sisters.

"It's okay, you must have a big reason for this. Let me put Kazuma on for you, alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome, Alicia and goodbye. Just remember, if you need to talk than I will always be willing to listen. We are friends no matter the distance."

Alicia smiled with tears in her eyes. "I know, and you too, okay? I mean…"

"Sure, well here's Kazuma, okay?"

"Alright, goodbye Yukina."

"Bye, Alicia." With that she heard the phone shift, and in a soft tone Yukina called out, "Kazuma." Before a rough voice answered.

"Hello, Alicia?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you? Are you home? Want me to come over?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "No, and don't bother going there. The place is packed

up."

"Why?"

"Well…listen Kazuma, I'm leaving for a while, and the truth is that I don't know when I'm coming back, if ever." And then there was that pregnant pause again. "I'm going back too the states and I will be staying with one of my uncles."

"Be honest, Alicia, is this because of Hiei?"

"Well, a big part is, with the things that happened today and all. But the other part is that I need to clear my head. You know, chill out, stuff like that."

"I really need a brake from all this super human, demon stuff. I'm kind of tired with all the demon hunting we've been doing. Koenma has aged me beyond my years and stole my innocents. I just want to be a normal human girl for a while you know…" Alicia trailed off.

Kazuma sighed into the phone, sadly. "Yeah I understand. You need normalcy. It's all good. Oh yeah I was meaning to tell you, I saw shorty today you know…and…"

"Kuwabara, can we please not talk about the one male that has a stick shoved so far up his ass that it comes out his mouth, and an ego the size of King Kong's ball's!" She bit out, hysterical.

Laughter filled the other end. She thought about her little out burst and laughed along with him.

"Okay, okay. I guess that's fine, Ali, but do you feel a little better now?"

She thought about it for a second. "Yeah, a little."

"Well, I can understand that you need space. I won't ask you what happened, but if you plan on coming back, or need someone to talk to, please call. No matter what you need. Hey, maybe after a while, when my dad goes back to America, Yukina and I could go with him and pay you a visit."

"Ummm, sure thing, maybe in the late spring or early summer, alright?"

"Sure thing, love you lil sissy."

"Love you too, young Elvis."

"Hey!"

"Alright, I love you too big bro. Say hi to your sister for me, alright?"

"K, bye."

"Goodbye, Kazuma," Alicia sighed, as she hung up the phone, and sat back in her seat for a much needed nap.


	8. Pro 6

Prologue 6

Hiei ran faster than he had ever ran before. When he landed on the balcony he kicked the doors open in his haste, and was met with a very disturbing sight.

Alicia's bed was bare. And as he raced through the house, he saw all of the rest of her things packed in boxes and her furniture covered.

"I can't believe this shit! I just left her a little over five hours ago. Hmm, I guess I never realized she could move this fast. But I can smell that annoying reaper. Her sent is all over this room!" He hissed. But that was when it dawned on him.

"The onna got her to use a portal." He looked through the drawers and smirked when they were all empty.

Once he was finished searching the entire house twice, he decided that it was time for him to leave. But when he entered her bedroom again, the street light reflected something on the bare bed that he had missed in his haste.

He walked closer to the bed and saw a big, tan envelope with his name on it. He quickly flicked his right wrist, and his normally blunt fingernails turned into long, black, razor sharp claws. Once he tore open the envelope, he flicked his wrist once more and his nails were blunt yet again.

For a few minutes he argued with himself before opening the envelope and pulling out the letter. As soon as he unfolded the silky piece of paper something dropped too the floor, with a soft clicking sound. The sound echoed in the empty room, causing the demon to whine inwardly to himself. He knew that sound was his own doing.

"I'll worry about it later." He said to himself, before he sat on the bed.

He stared at the female's elegant hand writing and sighed as he began reading the letter in the darkness of the empty room.

Dear Hiei,

If you're reading this, than one of the others found it and gave it to you or you came back yourself. If you did, and the drawer you once used is empty, I apologies. Well I figure, what the hell, and besides you have enough to fill a dresser at Kurama's. Look, I'm leaving for awhile. I had to get away in order to clear my body, mind and spirit. I also had to get away from you for awhile, and I really need to clear my head, and decide on what I want to do. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this to your face, but in truth you would have probably thought that it was a threat to make you stay. You know I'm right. I'm not that stupid. No one could force you into anything, much less me. Truth be told, I would never want to. And I know this was a childish choice. I might be a fool to go on a last minute decision, but I'm only human…well, most of the time. And I followed my impulses like a normal human would. It doesn't mean I should have, but I did.

Please, don't hate me anymore than you already do for what I'm about to say. I meant it when I said that I will always love you. I'm sorry that I wasted your time, but I would never trade it in a million years.

Oh, and in the envelope is something I made especially for you. You will be the only one who understands its meaning. You can keep it or throw it away, but it is only yours.

Love always,

Alicia Esquilin

Hiei sighed as he flopped back on the bed. After a few minutes he remembered that something had fallen out of the letter.

"It's probably the thing she was talking about." He said as he sat and picked the thing up off the floor.

When he pulled it up close his eyes widened in shock. There dangling from his left hand was a thin, 14 inch, white gold chain. But what shocked the stoic demon was what was hanging off of it.

On the end of the chain two dragons looked as if they were chasing each other around in a circle. One dragon was black with red and yellow eyes, there were pieces of blue sapphire all along the outside of it's fur. It's antennas were white and the white ran a little onto the top of it's head. The other dragon was white, and black onyx ran along the outside of it's fur. While the other dragons orbs were red, this one had one brown orb and the other a lavender one. In the center of the black dragon, done in silver, was the Japanese symbol for forbidden. And in the center of the white dragon, done in the same silver, was the Japanese symbol for love. The two chasing each other around a lavender jagan eye.

He smirked to himself before he clasped the thing around his neck. He tucked it under his scarf and cloak. He walked onto the balcony and closed the doors behind him. He looked up at the moon and saw a plan flying by.

The jagan glowed and he quickly saw the girl he left behind sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes and inhaled the cool summer breeze. He smiled a rare true smile before he spoke into the wind.

"You're right, little one. I'm the only one who truly knows what your gift means. You are the one who created it, and yet you don't even know the full meaning of it, do you?" He whispered before he took off like a thief in the night. And he was gone faster than he came.

Somewhere on a plane, a single tear slid down a sleeping girls face.


	9. Pro 7

Prologue 7

Seventy-two hours later, Alicia let out a sigh of relief after she showered and changed into her now clean clothes.

She was now dressed in a low cut, silky, blood red tank top that hugged her breasts and curves tightly. She had on a jet black, flared skirt that stopped three inches above her knees, and red and black, spiked, platform heels that were tied at her ankle in a red lacy bow. Half of her hair was up in a tight bun, while the other half fell down too her tailbone in soft thick layers.

She boarded her plane and tossed her duffle bag into the overhead compartment. Once that was done, she took her seat and got ready for takeoff.

After being airborne for about thirty minutes, she looked at her purse and sighed. Alicia snatched the thing before opening it and pulling out the letter. Her eyes widened when she recognized the unique hand writing.

Alicia,

The way I spoke to you today was very unforgivable. I have never regretted any decision I have made in my long life. But in truth, you are not a whore. I have misled you for years and for that I truly apologize. Someday when you are fully grown you will understand what I mean.

My species gets bored easily and distracted even easier. We let our curiosity guide us at times, and it tends to get the best of us. You're human for the most part, and I do believe you will get over this faster than you think, woman. You will heal. As your kind says. 'Time heals all wounds.'

I could have just erased your memories. Kurama thought that it would be better for you if I did. The fool actually said something right for once. (Tell him that and I will kill you the next time I see you.) The fox told him that it would hurt you more if you forgot what you have learned, and that this experience will teach you a very valuable lesson in life. One that I hope you have learned.

I know that this is as much as you have ever heard me talk, and in truth it's the most you will ever here from me, even if it is on paper. I have been debating with myself, if I should give this to you or not. I went against my pride and better judgment to do so. Keep them if you wish. I really don't care.

Hiei

Alicia smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye, and pulled out the first item. It was a shiny golden charm bracelet that had a small, black tear gem, a black dragon, a white dragon and a lavender jagan eye to top it off. She smiled as she snapped the bracelet on her right wrist.

The next thing she pulled out was a thin gold chain that had a ying yang sign dangling from the end. A black dragon was wrapped around the sign of balance. The beast looked like it was coming out at you with it's mouth open in a mighty roar.

She clasped the chain on her neck before pulling out the last item. The piece of jewelry made her brake down in tears. It was a gold ring that had four small, blue diamonds on each side of a black tear gem. The gem was dipped in some kind of glass only found in the Demon World. The gloss made the onyx gem shine and standout. On the inside of the band the name Hiei Jaganshi was carved. She sighed as she stuck the ring on her right middle finger.

Alicia wiped the tears from her eyes as she buckled herself up and looked out of the window. As she gazed out at the setting sun she giggled lightly to herself.

"Hmm, twilight. How becoming." She said to no one in particular. But as soon as the words left her mouth the pilot spoke over the intercom.

"We will be landing in Seattle, Washington in approximately five minutes."

When the plane finally landed, she caught a cab and loaded her things in the trunk. Once she climbed into the back the driver took off towards her destination. She smiled to herself as she looked up at the blackened sky.

"It's a new moon tonight. Time for me to start anew." She whispered to herself. The driver smiled in his rearview mirror, before continuing on.

An hour later she looked out of the window and saw the headlights flash across a sign. The sign read, "Welcome To Forks."


	10. Chapter 1

Disclamer: You already know my friends. Sorry for the delay. Let's thank Erin for her alsome betaing...

Chapter One: Bella's Savior

Alicia inhaled the woodsy air and smiled as she climbed out of the cab. After grabbing her things from the trunk she paid the driver, and started up the walkway towards the Swan residence with her luggage in hand.

She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door, and waited for an answer, but none came. Moments later she tried the door handle.

"Locked, great." She said to herself sarcastically, before she bent down to retrieve the spare key from under the mat.

Once she had the door open, she placed the key back under the mat and entered the small, two-story home. She dropped her belongings by the door and walked into the small hallway.

"Bella! Uncle Charlie! Hello, is anyone home?" She called out.

After receiving no answer once again, she flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Great! Maybe I should have called and told them I was on my way. I haven't been here in ages." She smiled to herself. She placed her head on the table and sighed. "Great! What am I going to tell them? Huh, what's this?" She said as she spotted a piece of paper on the table.

It read:

Dad,

I went for a walk in the woods.

Love,

Bella

Alicia crunched up her nose. "Why does the paper smell like a sickly sweet perfume. Wait a minute, it smells like…" She stopped as she inhaled her surroundings, and bit back a gag as she breathed through her mouth. "Why does it smell like a morgue in here?" She hissed.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Shit!" She said, as she tossed the note in the trash cans and bolted out the backdoor at a neck breaking speed.

Alicia jumped over a small log and stopped when she entered the forest. She waited until her eyes had adjusted to the darkened forest before she ran further. After about thirty minutes, Alicia stopped when she heard a small sob. She followed the weeping sound, and bit back a gasp. There on the ground, curled up in a ball was Bella.

Alicia knelt down and shook her lightly. "Jesus Bells, your freezing." She whispered.

Bella didn't move, nor did she answer.

"Bella, it's me Alicia. Are you hurt? What happened?" The teen cooed softly.

"He left me." Bella whimpered so low that if it wasn't for the girls advanced hearing she would have never heard her.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. I know how you feel, trust me I do." Alicia said, while she took off her thick trench coat and wrapped her cousin in it.

She bit her tongue on her own sorrow, as she joined Bella on the cold ground. She pulled Bella close to her body to keep her from getting hypothermia. Alicia fell into a light sleep while she held Bella close, rocking her back and forth in her arms.

Hours later, the rain began. Alicia's eyes snapped open when the first drop fell on her face. Seconds later the rain started. She sighed as she squeezed Bella tightly.

"See Bells, the heavens are crying with us. They feel our pain." And with that she sunk back into oblivion, while she tried to hold her cousin tighter. She bit her lip until it bled as she tried to stop the pieces of her broken heart from ripping out of her chest.

The two young women lied there broken in the rain. One trying to lock her pain away. While the other did just that, and tried to comfort her loved one. So in turn the heaven's shared their tears for both torn girls, as the rain turned into a downpour.


	11. Chapter 2

Disclamer... Thanks Erin for you beta'in your the best.

Chapter 2: Found

As soon as Charlie left the station he had a feeling something was wrong. The closer he came towards his house the stronger the feeling got. Call it a cop's intuition, or call it a father's know-how. Either way he knew that what he saw next would terrify him dearly. And he was right. Because, as soon as he entered his home the warning bells went off.

First, he found a bunch of suitcases and bags in the hall with his niece's name on them. Second, the back door was open. And third, neither Bella nor Alicia were anywhere to be found.

He dropped his riffle and rushed to the phone, but before he picked up the receiver he stopped when something in the trash caught his attention. He bent down and pulled out the white piece of paper that was sticking out of the bin. That was when he found Bella's note, and the panic set in.

'Knowing Alicia, she probably ran after Bella and tossed this note in here to keep her from getting into trouble. Thank God her plan didn't work.' Charlie thought, as he called the station to form a search party.

That was eight hours ago. Now the entire town of Forks was looking for the two missing teens. Even some of the people from La Push came to lend a hand.

In the forest:

Both girls heard people calling for them. Bella was too emotionally drained to answer, while Alicia was too cold to answer. Despite freezing to death, she was aware of her surroundings. That was how she had heard the animal sniffing around them.

'Good, kill me now and save me from this pain.' Bella thought as Alicia rolled her eyes.

'I guess now I can be called a worthless human. Bella really needs to stop that angst shit. It's giving me a major headache. Man, why do I have to care at all? Well I am human after all. Yeah right!.' Alicia thought as she laughed mentally.

"Bella! Alicia! Are you alright?" A man's voice questioned with concern.

"G…g…g…get…B…B…Bella…h…h…home…f…first." Alicia stuttered out through chattering teeth. The man eased Bella from her arms and lifted her up bridal style before taking off in a run.

In the Swan's backyard:

Charlie was pacing back and forth until he saw Sam come walking out of the forest with Bella in his arms. He ran towards them, and took his daughter in his arms carefully. "Did you…" He started to ask before Sam interrupted him.

"Yes, the other girl gave up her coat and body heat to keep Bella warm." Sam cleared his throat and mumbled. "Despite how underdressed she is."

"What?" Charlie asked with worry laced in his voice.

Sam shook his head desperately. "No, no, she's alive. I'm going back for her now." He said before running back into the woods.

Charlie turned to Billy. "Have Jake bring Alicia inside as soon as Sam returns." He said before he carried Bella into the house with the doctor on his trail.

In the forest:

Sam got back to the girl in no time. He picked her up with ease. Alicia whimpered as she curled into the heat of his chest.

"How the hell did she get through the woods in those shoes?" He thought out loud.

"L…lot's of practice." She panted. Sam was stunned when he saw her look at him through heavy, lidded eyes.

"I guess so." He answered.

"Is…" Alicia's words died as darkness enveloped her being, and fainted in Sam's arms.

Despite himself Sam smiled. 'No she faints.' He thought. "But still, she's lucky to be alive." He spoke aloud to himself. He hated to think what would have happened if he hadn't found the girls in time. He shook off that thought as he made his way back towards the search crew.

She started coming to when he exited the forest. "Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

Sam stood at the forest entrance, and looked down at the girl. "Yes." He answered, as he started walking towards Jacob.

"Do you think that I'm weak? Do you think that I'm a disgusting human?" Alicia asked as she looked at him through her half open eyes.

Billy shared a look with Harry as he stared into her soulless eyes.

"No you're far from that. You sacrificed yourself for the sake of your cousin." Sam cooed to the broken girl in his arms. "What you did was very honorable."

Alicia closed her eyes. "Hmm, he would have called my actions pointless, and called me a weak, worthless creature for not ending her life, as she wanted to die. Then he would've killed the both of us. But not before saying that creatures like us have no place in this world. We're just taking up extra oxygen that other, more superior beings need. Thank you anyway. I just needed a second opinion." She said before going limp in his arms again. He smiled as he handed her over to Jake.

"Mmm! Warm, strong, handsome male, mine." She mumbled before she curled into Jacob's chest as much as she could. When she was comfortable, she muttered, "Smells nice." Before she started to purr.

Despite himself Jake blushed, and the other three men laughed at his suspense.

"Take her too Charlie, he's worried sick about her." Billy said before Jake started for the house. "Sam go check in with the others, and let them know you found the girls." Sam nodded at Billy before he slipped into the woods unnoticed by the others.

Harry looked at Billy. "Do you think it was one of them?" He asked.

Billy shook his head. "No, but I'd rather not say my theories just yet.

Harry nodded. "I agree, old friend. I have my theories as well. But what could brake her like that, and give off such…" Billy raised a hand to silence him, as Jacob ran towards them.

Harry stayed quiet until they where in his car heading back to La Push. "I thank the spirits that Sam found the girls though."

Billy smiled knowingly. "Yes, even if they are broken at least they're still alive. But I think that Alicia will be Bella's savoir."

Jacob looked at his father with innocent eyes. "Why?" He asked.

Billy chuckled before answering him. "Well my son, though she may be the younger, she is the stronger of the two. I feel it in her spirit. Alicia's strong enough to hide what pain she feels, and she will act as Bella's shield. She has done it for the first time tonight, but I think that she will become her rock."

Harry looked at Billy and added. "Because, we all know that Bella will need all the shielding that she can get."

Jacob nodded in confusion, as Billy looked at Harry knowingly.

They both knew that there was something special about Swan's cousin, but they would have never guessed the roll that she would soon play in all of their lives.


	12. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay but my beta and I have both been ill and where still running stroung! lol. Thank Erin my dear friend for coming through with this cap it means so much to me to get this story out. And for thouse of you who have been reading The Devil's Best Kept Secret well I'll try to up lad that somethime soone no promises k love you all very much remember reviews make us all happy so please try to review k! =^.^=

Disclaimer: 'Hugging Bad biker bear named Hiei while starnding in founy of my Taylior poster..' Okay I don't own Hiei or Yu Yu Hakusho but you can not take me bear or my dreams away..Ha Ha! I don't own tailor he owns himself and s. owns Jacob black and Embry call. Right Erin. 'LOOKING TO THE DOOR ONLY SEEING A DUST OF SMOKE AND THERES A BIG HOLE IN MY WOLF PACK POSTER MISSING EMBRY.' ERIN... Now on with the chap!

Chapter 3: Depression And A Shocking Discovery

The next day went by uneventfully. Bella fell into a deep depression, while Alicia moped around the house like a kicked puppy. Charlie felt uncomfortable by these things, but by the time dinner rolled around Charlie was determined to find out why his niece was there, and why the hell she ran after Bella instead of calling the station.

It was 6:00 PM and Alicia was cooking rice with chicken wings. Charlie sat at the table and watched her while she cooked. Once his plate was in front of him, he started talking.

"Why didn't you call the station?"

Alicia thought about it for a minute. "I didn't want her to get in trouble."

Charlie saw the truth in her eyes. "Okay, I'll buy that. But tell me why you threw the letter away?"

She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "For the same reason. But did it ever occur to you, Uncle Charlie that she may have not been the one to write that letter?"

Now it was his turn to get upset. "What the hell do you mean she wasn't the one who wrote the letter! Did you do it? Is that why you went after her?" He knew he shouldn't yell at her, but he was too enraged to think clearly. "If you didn't write the letter was it Edward? Were you here when they left? And if you went after her to bring her home than why did you lay there with her?"

Alicia bit back the tears that threatened to fall as she finished the dishes and put the food away.

"I know Edward wrote that letter because, a man's cologne clung to it like a leach to a tree. And why I laid there with her, well lets just say I know how she's feeling right now." She said as she slowly walked up the stairs and slammed Bella's door shut.

Charlie sighed as he soon realized that he had made his niece remember something painful from her past. And guessing by the tears that she refused to let fall, her problem was the same as Bella's. Maybe even worse.

"She hides her emotions well. Well, at least she's trying to spare us by hiding it. But you will have to let it out sometime soon, or you'll end up worse than Bells." He said aloud to himself as he walked into the living room, and sat in his chair. He picked up the remote with a heavy sigh before he decided to look for a game to watch.

Alicia sat on Bella's bed and began to rub her back.

"It's okay sweetie, really. I know that it will take months, maybe even years before you will wake up from this zombie state. And I will be here fore you the whole time. I can guarantee that you will get better, but you won't be happy. I understand that no other man could take his place. I can see it in your eyes, my dear. But it only gets worse before it gets better. Time does not heal all wounds, it only patches them up enough for you to go on living. But I won't leave you. I'll stay here until my heart stops beating, or until you don't need me any longer. Even then I will stay close in case you need me again." Alicia said softly.

She got off the bed when she heard Bella's even breathing. She looked around the dark room until she spotted an odd looking book on the desk. Out of curiosity she picked it up and read the cover out loud.

"Quileute Legends." She shrugged her shoulders and sat in the desk chair before she started to read.

An Hour Later:

Alicia walked down stairs and into the living room.

"Uncle Charlie what was the name of Bella's boyfriend?"

Charlie paused the game and looked at her in suspicion. "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

Alicia sighed. "Just call me curious. Plus I don't want to say his name if it hurts her."

"Edward." Charlie sighed.

Alicia smiled at him sweetly. "What was his last name?"

Charlie gave her a hard look. "Cullen." He spat out.

Her eyes widened for a second, then she smiled at him in understanding. "Thank you, Uncle Charlie." She said before heading for the stairs.

"Wait. Do I need to send for your transcripts? What are you now anyway? A freshmen or sophomore?" He asked before taking a swig of his beer.

Alicia trotted back into the room. "Nope, I'm a senior."

Charlie spat out his beer. "What! Jacob's a couple months older than you are and he's a sophomore."

Alicia laughed at him. "You do realize that I have been living in Japan for the last three years. Well, I started going to one of the top schools when I was fourteen, and a friend of mine and I studied a lot together. He was already an honor student. Well to be blank, with his help I ended up skipping two grades last year."

Charlie blinked. Alicia kissed him on his cheek and bid him a goodnight before she started to climb the stairs again. Once she was at the top of the stairs she called down to him. "Oh and don't worry about the transcripts, Uncle Charlie. The school already has them."

Charlie snapped out of his trance and took a gulp of his beer. "Who knew that the little rebel would turn into such a genius." He said to himself before pressing play on the game once more.

In Bella's Room:

Alicia closed the door before she flopped on the bed next to Bella.

"Really Bells! A vamp?" Alicia whispered. "When you get out of this funk we are so having a long heartfelt reunion." She said as she laid next to Bella. "Looks like we both have secrets." She said before falling into a light sleep.


	13. Chapter 4

Sorry for the deal.

Disclamer: Erin: I do not own Embry Call 'sniff'

Alicia: Nor do I own Jacob Black 'sniff'

Alicia And Erin cry into each others shoulders.

Both: There happy now..

Chapter 4: Halloween And Thanksgiving With The Blacks

It had been over a month since Bella turned into a robot. Only going through the motions. Alicia stayed beside her never faltering in her decision. The days and nights flashed by faster than they came.

October:

Alicia ran upstairs and smiled at Bella. "Hey, Bells, why don't you come downstairs and help me give the kids candy? They look so cute. I wish I had one. Well, not now, someday I hope to have children of my own. Nobody lives forever, you know." She whispered softly. Bella just rocked back and forth in her rocking chair.

Alicia sighed as she placed a hand on her on her cousins shoulder. She flinched at how cool her skin was. With a shake of her head she thought that now was the time to comfort her yet again.

"I'm here for you, Bells, Alright?"

Bella nodded.

"When you're semi-normal we will have a little chat, okay?"

Bella nodded again, and Alicia smiled sadly as she headed towards the door. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she stopped dead in the doorway.

"Remember, Bells, it only gets better. Not like before, but enough to where you feel kind of happy, even if it's not fully. Just remember that you are not alone here." And with that Alicia ran downstairs to dish out more candy to the happy children.

November:

Alicia stood in the bathroom mirror doing a final touch-up on her hair when Charlie called up to her.

"Alicia, come down and meet the blacks."

"Coming, Uncle Charlie!" She shouted as she left the bathroom and ran down the stairs.

When she entered the living room, she was met with an interesting sight. Charlie and a native man in a wheelchair where wrestling. She stood there trying not to laugh, but it was just too much when the man caught Charlie in the gut. Her laughter filled the room causing both men to stop and look at her. Alicia covered her mouth and a light blush coated her creamy, tan skin.

The man wheeled over too her and stuck out his hand. She reached for it without hesitation, and held back a gasp when his hand felt cool to the touch. His eyes widened and his loud thought pierced through her mental barrier. 'Impossible!'

She grabbed her head with her other hand and whined. Seconds later the throbbing let up and she was as good as new. "I'm sorry, Mr. Black. I spaced out for a second."

"Don't worry, dear. You can call me Billy, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Billy."

He smiled at her kindness. "The pleasure's all mine. By the way, are you sure you're Charlie's niece?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, for one, you're far too pretty to look like him. And your laughter sounds almost angelic. That man laughs like a warthog." Alicia giggled at the last comment.

"Don't tell me you're trying to pick up Charlie's niece, Dad." Came a deep voice from the front door.

"If I was your age son, then I would definitely go for it." Billy said as he placed a soft kiss on her hand before he released it.

Alicia blushed again, which caused the three men in the room to laugh.

"Hmm, I do like older men, Billy. But you're far too young for my taste. Try back in about…oh, I don't know, say nine thousand, nine hundred and forty-seven years from now, and maybe we'll talk."

Charlie and Jacob laughed, while Billy silently thought about what she said.

The girl turned and strolled into the kitchen, slowly moving her hips. Jacob couldn't help but to admire her behind as she moved gracefully into the kitchen.

Billy looked at his son and smirked. "Admiring the view? You know, Jake, she's your age. In fact she's a couple of months younger than you. Isn't that right, Charlie?"

"Yep," Charlie replied. "Come on, old timer, let's watch some football!" Billy rolled his eyes as he followed Charlie into the living room.

Jacob decided to see if the girl needed any help in the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen she was just pulling out the turkey

"Do you need any help with that?" Jacob asked.

Alicia jumped at the sound of his voice. And thus went the turkey. But before the pan could hit the ground she grabbed it with her bare hands and quickly placed it on the counter.

Jacob stood there looking at her with a shocked filled gaze before he pushed her towards the sink. When he placed her hands under the cool tap water she flinched.

"Sorry. What a way to meet someone, huh?"

Alicia smiled at his comment. But when she looked up at him, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. 'Whoa, he's smoke'n hot. He could come into my teepee anytime. Wow, bad girl, bad!' She thought to herself.

A cocky look crossed Jake's face. "You think I'm hot." He said.

She laughed lightly. "Yeah. Busted."

Jacob was stunned when he looked into her eyes. 'They have to be contacts, nobody has lavender colored eyes. But they do match her skin perfectly.' He thought to himself, before he finally got a good look at her.

She had to be about 5'1 minus the nine inch brown stilettos. Her skin was a light, creamy tan. And she had a body that most girls would kill for; big breasts and a banging backside with thick thighs. All that was pulled together in an hourglass shape with soft female muscles. Her dark colored hair was straight, and half of it was in a bun, while the rest fell down her back in soft curls that stopped at the bottom of her spine. She had natural, full, puffy, pink, kissable lips. Thin eyebrows and lavender, Spanish eyes with thick, long lashes. Her face was innocent and angelic. But he shivered when he stared into her eyes. Those eyes held wisdom beyond her years, and that scared him a bit. He shook his head as he looked down at her outfit and smiled. She had on a long-sleeved, white blouse that hugged her chest tightly. The top three buttons were open, showing very little cleavage. She also had on a flared, brown skirt that stopped three inches above her thighs. He stopped ogling her in fear of being caught, but what surprised him was that she was doing the same thing.

He cleared his throat as she set the table. "I'm Jacob."

"Alicia." She answered, while he quickly helped finish setting the table.

"You look nice." Jake said kindly.

She smiled as she eyed his dark dress pants and white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt. His long, black hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Black."

Jacob smirked until a thought crossed his mind. "How's Bella?"

Alicia inhaled deeply. A manly scent filled her nose. It was mixed with a fresh pine woodsy smell. 'Damn, he smells good. He almost smells like Hiei…No thinking of the angry mini hulk. But damn. God. No, no, no. Oh, Bella, right.' She left her thoughts before she sat in a chair and crossed her legs.

Jake sat in the opposite chair and waited patently for her to answer.

"She's coping, Jake. The depression hasn't left yet, but she's doing a little better. The good thing about this is she isn't getting worse. If she was then I would say we have something to worry about."

"So, she should be coming around shortly?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"How long then?"

"I can't really say, Jacob. It could be a month or two, maybe even a year."

"A year!" He shouted.

"Yes, Jacob, a year. Bella will get better at her own rate. We can't rush her, it will only make her revert."

"How the hell can you be so calm about this?"

Alicia sighed. "Because I've been there before. And to be completely honest with you, I'm still going through it as we speak. It hurts like hell to think of him. It's like a dagger going through my heart."

Jacob studied her closely. "How long have you been going through this?"

She smiled at him softly. "Since the day I left Japan. You could say it was one of the reasons why I left in the first place."

"Oh." He said in understanding. "If it hurts that much how come you're not -"

"Like Bella, right?" She interrupted him.

Jacob nodded, and she started laughing lightly.

"What the hell's so funny?" He hissed out in anger.

"Did you or did you not see me the night I came here? In fact if memory serves me right, you were the one who carried me into the house after Sam brought me out of the forest."

Jake nodded. "How about after that?"

She smiled at him again. "I did mope around here like a kicked puppy, but after that I put on my big girl pants and went on with my everyday life. Bella's more like Charlie. I bet that he was like she is now, maybe even worse, when Renee left him. And by the looks of your father, I'm going out here and saying that he kicked his mopey ass from here halfway too Canada."

Jacob laughed at that. "Sounds about right."

Alicia eyed him. 'Damn, what a hot smile. Makes me want to drop my panties. Damn it!' She left her thoughts again. "I could tell you about what happened to me." She said without even thinking.

"Really!" Jacob asked sounding surprised.

"Nah." She said, which earned her a glare. "Alright, I'll tell you half the story."

"Deal." Jake replied.

Alicia sighed before she continued. "I'm going to be blunt about this. You see, I'm a bitch. I dislike people so much I could care less if I have friends or not. But I can also get along with others, do not doubt that. Truth is, I'd rather be by myself. I made some of the truest friends I have ever had, in Japan. And despite how I may be, when I make friends I'm loyal and kind to them. I would do anything for them, even push aside my own pain.

"It started my first year in Suhokin Jr. High. It was the most expensive and well kept Jr. High School in Japan. I was an exception to the rules that they had, so I stayed quiet, kept up my grades and stayed to myself. That was until the heartthrob decided to speak to me. Everyone already thought that the hot American chick was a mega whore and I decided to start anew there. But after Kur…I mean Shuichi started talking with me everything changed. Everyone left me alone and the two of us became great friends.

"After some time I met his friends. I got along with every one except his shortest friend. When I took one look at him I fell into an attraction with him. He's a couple of inches taller than me, and we always used to but heads. After a while he started to treat me with more respect. I guess that it was because we were so much alike in many ways, and different in others.

"He helped me out more than once, and taught me how to weld a sword in ways I never knew possible. My strength and speed increased from his hard training sessions. The hardest lesson he taught me was that even though we were alike in so many ways, we were more different than I originally thought.

"You see, Jacob, I fell in love with him. And the way he acted made me think he felt the same." She started to laugh lightly. "But boy did he knock me back into reality." She giggled.

"That's it?" Jake asked.

"Yep. What would you like me to say? Hmm, let me think, that he was a monster from our worse nightmares and an enemy to us humans? And even though I knew that it was forbidden, I wanted him more than anything in all the worlds?

"Yep. Oh, and there are three worlds, not just one. The spirit world where the dead reside, the living world, which we live in. And a world where demons roam free. Wait and there are humans who save us from vampires, demons and evil creatures. Oh yeah, and not all vampires or demons are bad. So sereal, right? Well, what would you say if I told you that your little bonfire stories were real? Shape shifting wolves, not werewolves. What would you think then?" Alicia asked blankly as she walked too the fridge and pulled out a medium sized salad.

Jacob laughed. "I would tell you that you need to see a nut doctor. Although the spirit world we do believe in. But the stories and worlds are nothing more than myth. Scary stories to make little kids listen."

Alicia smiled at him. "Maybe you're right. Or maybe there is no normality in this world and only a chosen few know. But we will never know, now will we? Like they say, ignorance is bliss."

Jacob thought about it for a second. "I guess you're right. How about this, the day I turn into a big dog is the day I tell you you're right." He laughed.

A dark look ran across her face, but was gone before he saw it. That sounds about fare, or that would be the day I say that we both have lost our minds." She giggled. "Could you tell the old women that dinner's ready while I go check on Bella?"

"Sure, sure." He said. But Billy rolled into the kitchen and eyed the two teens.

"Is dinner ready yet?" He asked.

"Yes, it is, and Jake here was a great help." Alicia said kindly.

Billy raised an eyebrow as he looked at his son. "Really?"

"Yes, Dad. I set the table and helped her when she burnt her hand."

Billy looked at Alicia. "Do I even want to know how that happened?"

"Not really, Billy. Jacob scared me and I dropped the bird, but I grabbed the handle and placed it on the counter quickly."

He gave her a funny look. "Can I see your hand?" He asked.

Alicia gave him a nervous look and placed her hot hand in his. Billy examined her hand and held back his surprised look.

"It wasn't that bad, so when Jacob placed it under the faucet , the water cooled the burn."

Billy just nodded in agreement, though he didn't believe a word she had said.

"If you would excuse me for a moment, this salad has Bella's name written all over it." She said before rushing up the stairs.

When she opened Bella's door, she smiled at her lovingly. "Here you go, Bells." She cooed as Bella took the plate. "So, what are you thankful for, Bells?"

"Tha" Was her reply.

"T'is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

Bella rolled her eyes at Alicia's comment before taking a bite of her food.

Alicia smiled as she walked too the door. "Remember, Bells, things will get better. When you're out of this funk we will have a talk about this. And if you ever need anything, I'm always here to help you, just remember that." Alicia said before she when downstairs to join the others.

When she entered the kitchen, Charlie had already carved the turkey, and the guys had already started eating. She sat in the chair between Billy and Jake. She smiled at her uncle as he handed her a plate of food. Once she was seated comfortably, she began to eat and joined the others in their conversation.

"Hey, Billy, you'd never guess what grade she's in." Charlie said with pride.

"You're a couple months younger than Jacob, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm guessing you're a sophomore."

Charlie chuckled. "Nope, she's a senior."

Both Billy and Jacob choked on their food.

"No way! Man, you weren't lying when you said you were in the best Jr. High School in Japan."

Alicia sighed. "No, but trust me, we were board and Shuici tutored me everyday. School work here is nothing compared too there. We have six days a week, and even on weekends."

Jacob shivered as both Charlie and Billy laughed at his fear.

Dinner went by uneventfully. After they finished eating Jake helped with the dishes. The two teens chatted about everything and nothing at all until it was time for them to go. When she walked them to the door Billy invited her to the New Years Eve bonfire. At first she declined because of Bella, but Charlie told her not to worry, that he'd take care of her that night if she was not better. With a sigh and a small smile Alicia accepted. The two said their farewells before taking off back to the reservation.

Alicia took a much needed shower, and said goodnight to Charlie, before climbing in bed with Bella.

On the verge of sleep she cursed herself for crushing on Jacob Black. But little did she know how far that crush would soon go.


	14. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. i have a little pigtailed 3 year team vegeta and team edward fan running around my house solwy driving me to the break of insanity. lol =^.^= betas eed lve too so heres to my dear friend Erin. I'm lad we ar in this togeter. if i did'nt have you i would have not be able to get this far. oh and im gald that im not the only one who loves David Bowie in tights! =^.^= Thanx E your the greatest!

Disclamer: I don't own twiliht for if I did I would have been married to Jaob and Erin would have had at lest our ids by now and her last name would be Call. Or nor do I own YYH. If I did I would pull a Bella and have both jacob black and hiei the jaganshi.

Chapter Five: Christmas And An Awkward Bonfire

December:

Alicia played Christmas carols as she made her special eggnog that Yusuke had taught he how to make. After she put the pitcher in the frig to chill she ran upstairs.

When Alicia entered her room she smiled lovingly at Bella.

"Hey, Bells, why don't you come down and help me start dinner for tomorrow?"

"I really don't feel like it." Bella said without taking her eyes off of the window.

"Okay." Alicia sang. "Just remember things get worse before they get better. I think you will be okay soon enough. Remember, I'm here if you need me, Cuz, K? Oh, and don't forget, when you're back in the right state of mind, we are going to have a little chat. Later, Bells!" She said, before running back down to the kitchen.

Christmas went by pretty much like Thanksgiving, except they celebrated it at the Black's home instead of the Swan's. Even Bella was there. Well, physically at least.

The days flew by until New Years Eve.

December 31st:

It was seven o'clock, and Alicia was getting ready to head out to the bonfire. She had on tight, black, Baby Phat, skinny jeans, with knee high, white, Air Walker boots. And a tight, white, Authentic Baby Phat, hulter top.

Alicia put on the necklace that Hiei had given her, along with the ring and charm bracelet. She put on her gold black winged earrings that Charlie had given her for Christmas, before putting on her cherry flavored Chapstick. And decided to let her hair down. The loose curls falling down to the end of her spine in silky layers.

After Alicia quickly ran a brush through her hair, she pulled on her black, leather, half jacket, with her Baby Phat hat, gloves and scarf set.

Charlie stopped at the door and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Are you already, ready?" He asked in total disbelief.

Alicia giggled. "Sure am, I don't take that long to get dressed."

"I see that. Well, when I drop you off, Billy's coming back with me to watch the big game here."

"Then how am I getting home?" She asked.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, about that…Billy and I decided that if you'd want to you could stay at his place with Jake. Jake's gonna take the couch while you sleep in his bed. Harry Clearwater's gonna supervise the bonfire. And Sam Uley will be supervising a small party at his place. After that you and Jake will be heading back to the Black's. Now do I have to…"

Alicia cut him off right there. "No thanks, Uncle Charlie. I have already learned about the birds and the bees. And before you say anything, I have lived with a boy in Japan for about six months before I got my own place. I even stayed nights at my two guy friend's house without supervision, and my other friend he stayed with me for awhile. And after all that I'm still a virgin. I think I can stay the night with Jacob with that still intact in the morning."

Charlie was stunned at her bluntness.

Alicia smiled at him sweetly. "Even if he is hot."

"Okay, I did not need to here that. Just pack an overnight bag and we're good."

She giggled as he left the room.

Alicia grabbed one of her duffle bags and ran down the stairs. Charlie was at the door when she collided with him. Alicia grabbed his arm before he fell out of the door.

"Are you alright, Uncle Charlie?"

"Yeah. That was one hell of a save kiddo."

"Yeah, I have cat like reflexes." She half joked. "Oh, wait." Alicia said, before running upstairs.

"Bells, I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Here's my cell phone number if you need me, okay? Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Bella looked at her cousin and then down at the piece of paper in her hand. She reached out and took it before giving Alicia a tiny smile.

"No, I'll be okay, thanks though." Bella said before getting up and giving the smaller girl a hug.

Alicia smiled at her. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said, before running downstairs and straight out to the cruiser.

At The Black's:

Jacob looked at his dad in shock. "I know you told Charlie that this was okay, Dad, but I had planned on having Embry and Quil stay over."

"They can still stay, just don't through a party. You are already going to the bonfire and to Sam's."

"But, Dad."

"No buts, Jake. Sam has invited the two of you, and you will go. Embry and Quil will be there as well."

Jacob's face lightened up at that.

"I expect you to show Sam the same respect you show me."

Jake rolled his eyes at that, but agreed none the less.

"Quil and Embry will be sleeping out here with you. Is that understood?"

Jake smiled. "Yes, Dad, it's not like Alicia will allow them near her anyway."

Billy smirked. "You're right, son. Charlie must be proud of his niece."

Just then the door opened and in walked the man they were just discussing.

"Speak of the devil and he shall arrive." Billy said.

Charlie just rolled his eyes.

Alicia walked up to Billy and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Have a happy new year, Billy." Alicia said softly. She gave Charlie a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek, before the two men took off with cheer filled goodbyes.

Jacob watched the girl look out the window with nervousness. "Um, let me take that, I'll put it in my room for you."

"Oh, thanks, Jake. Sorry I spaced out for a minute."

"Sure, sure." He said, before heading off to his room.

With Charlie And Billy:

Charlie looked over at his old friend. "Is there something bothering you, Billy?" He asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, could you pull over, Charlie?"

Charlie did as he was asked and pulled over onto the shoulder of the road.

"Listen, I know we've been friends for years, and what I'm about to ask you is personal. I know Alicia's your great niece." Charlie glared at him. "Let me finish. You know me, I'm

not about to tell her anything. I just want to know if her father's Quileute."

"Billy I can't tell you that."

Billy looked his old friend in the eyes. "Charlie, if it was the other was around would you want to know? I'm just asking because, if so, she is a part of my tribe."

Charlie sighed in defeat. "Okay. She knows that I'm her great uncle. She also knows that her grandparents raised her. But her father has been left unknown to her. Your assumption is correct, Billy, she's half Quileute."

"Who's her father?" Billy asked in a deep tone.

"You mean who was her father. You know I'm not proud of how my niece behaved. She was very wild, and still is. Well, at least from what I've heard anyway. She was messing with Sam's father…"

"Josh Uley!" He shouted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but her mother told me that they had used protection. Besides, Josh wasn't the only Quileute man that she slept with. John Lahote and her had an on going affair while she messed with Josh, they never used protection. And when I got sick of how she acted and finally sent her home, she was two months pregnant."

"So, John Lahote's her father?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I've noticed lately that she has some of his features."

Billy shook his head. "I've noticed. She has his nose and lips." He sighed heavily.

"I'm telling you this in confidence, Billy. If you tell anyone, even Paul, you and me we're through. Is that understood?"

Billy nodded. "I give you my word, Charlie, that no one but the elders will hear of this. But you will have to tell her adversely."

"I was told to tell her after she graduates high school, which means I'll be telling her sometime in June."

Billy nodded as Charlie started the car and headed towards his house.

"Oh, Harry will be joining us after he finishes the bonfire." Billy said.

"Alright, Alicia had made us dinner in advance so there will be plenty left for him too."

After that the rest of the drive went by in comfortable silence.

Back At The Black's House:

Jacob came out of his room dressed in a tight, long-sleeved, brown shirt, with dark-washed, black jeans. He had on his work boots, and his long hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"You look nice." Alicia said with a faint blush on her face.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself. We're waiting for my friends before we go to the bonfire." As soon as the words left his mouth the front door flew open and in walked two young native boys.

"J…Wow! Why didn't you tell me you had a girl over? Are you new here? Or are you from the Makah?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "This is Bella's cousin Alicia."

"No way. This girl is too dark to be related to that…"

"Quil, enough!" Jacob yelled.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I get that she's albino and all that, but could you please stop the white comments. The reason I'm darker is because I'm half Spanish." She said in annoyance.

Embry pushed Quil out of the way. "Hi, I'm Embry, and the jerk over there is Quil."

Alicia took his outstretched hand in hers. "Nice to meet you, Embry."

His skin turned a darker shade of russet as she gave him a dazzling smile. But Quil pushed him out of the way and took her hand.

He pulled her glove off and took her hand again greedily. "I'm Quil, Quil Ateara. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." He said before kissing her hand.

Alicia hissed as she wiped her hand on his shirt. "My name is Alicia. Though it may mean Alice, you have no right to call me anything other than my name." She said before she snatched her glove from his hand. But before she could put her glove back on Embry grabbed her hand.

"Wow, is that a black diamond? I've never seen one of those before."

"Let me see!" Shouted Quil as she snatched her hand back.

Jacob pulled him off of her with a glare. "That's enough, you two."

"No, it's alright, Jake. I have avoided wearing this for that exact reason, everyone would stare or comment in wonder. To answer your question, Embry, no it's not a diamond. It's an extremely rare black onyx. I have one in my necklace, my charm bracelet has them as well. They were gifts from a friend of mine."

"Damn, he must have really liked you. It must have cost a fortune for that stuff."

"QUIL!" Shouted Jake and Embry at the same time.

"No, he made them. Now if you don't mind can we leave NOW?" She asked as she put on her glove.

"Sure, let me just grab my jacket." Jake said before running back to his room.

When he came out he grabbed a key off of the coffee table, and the four of them left the house.

"How often do you have bonfires?" Alicia asked.

"Not very. We're going to Third Beach for this one. It's closer to where Sam and Emily live." Alicia nodded as she walked ahead with Embry. Quil walked further back with Jake as they both admired the view in front of them.

"Damn, Jake. Are you taping that?"

"Quil!"

"Sorry, but man, why don't you give up on Bella? That right there is the perfect ass. She could have my baby any day."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Try to tell her that and see what she'll do to you." Jake said with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, man, we won't even stand a chance." Quil whined.

"And why's that?"

"Paul and Jared are going to be there. Knowing Paul, he'll call dibs on her and like all the others she'll fall for his bad boy charm."

"I don't think Alicia's like that, Quil. She seems more mature for her age. She's been the one that's been looking after Bella."

"Really?"

"Yep." Said Jake as they bumped into the two in front of them.

Quil collided with Embry, as Jacob crashed into Alicia. The four of them fell to the sand in a ball of tangled limbs. When they landed Alicia found herself straddling Jake's lap, while Embry pushed Quil off of him. As Alicia went to get up she felt something long and hard. Both her and Jake blushed. The two looked at each other with embarrassment, when all of a sudden, Quil's hand gripped her backside. All shyness left her face as she turned and sucker punched Quil.

A crunching sound echoed in the darkness. Quil cried out as he rolled around in the sand.

"My nose! She broke my nose!"

Embry laughed as he helped her up.

Jake looked from Alicia to Quil, and busted out in a fit of laughter. "I can't believe it. You actually broke his nose. Man, that's priceless. He said while climbing to his feet.

"It serves him right though. He did try to grope her." Embry stated.

Alicia sighed as she helped Quil up. "Let's just go guys. And if you ever try that again, Quil, the next time you'll get kicked in the nads. Oh, and your nose is not broken, it's just fractured. Trust me, I didn't hit you that hard."

Quil whimpered while Jacob and Embry laughed at his expense as they walked towards the glowing fire.

At The Bonfire:

Sam smirked as he watched the scene play out before him just a few yards away.

"Damn, I never thought a girl could do something like that!" Jared shouted in excitement.

"I call dibs on the new chick." Paul yelled.

"Oh man, come on, Paul! You always get the fresh meat." Jared whined.

Um, look guys." Sam said as he quickly pointed towards the four coming there way. "Looks like Jacob's beat you two, to it." Sam said with a smirk.

Yeah, right! His head is so far up Swan's ass it ain't even funny." Paul hissed.

"Yeah, I bet he doesn't even notice the hottie in front of him." Jared spat out before the four reached them.

Harry glared at the two boys, but when he looked at the girl he smiled softly.

"Welcome. We thought that you would like to hear our legends, Alicia." He said kindly.

"Are they the ones about how your tribe descended from wolves? But you were spirit warriors first, until your chief at the time, was killed by one of his own out of jealousy. And with no body he asked the great wolf if he had room to share his body with him. And the fact that after some time the eldest warrior found out that the chief was an imposter. A chain of events happen and he appears before his tribe as the wolf, but his emotions get the best of him and the man takes over the wolf? Or is it about the one where Ephraim Black, Jacob's great grandfather, made a treaty with a different clan, the cold ones?"

Everyone looked at her in shock. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"How did you know?" Harry asked in a stunned voice.

"Bella has a book about your legends, and I have pretty much read all of it. Though, to learn Quileute in this short time is challenging. I have the basic understanding of your language. Like for example: Ayasocha Harry? (How are you, Harry?) Then there's the broken version. Whak I was boatd I xoikd tha book. (When I was board I found the book.) I was catois so I taad it. (I was curious so I read it.) And then there's this one. Billy Shipa is xe atcit of xe Kwoliyot tekaa. (Billy Black is the chief of the Quileute tribe.) I'm still learning more, but more or less I can finish the book."

A look of pure amazement was on everyone's faces until Quil decided to break the silence.

"That was hot. What other languages can you speak?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Spanish, Italian, Japanese, French, and Latin."

"No way can you speak Japanese." Paul said.

Alicia smirked at him. "Warawa rivued oite Nippon tameni shi nendo's, sou waga kouyuua mibaed touhou. The translation is: I lived in Japan for four years, so my friend showed me."

Jared smiled. "How about Spanish?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Me medio espanol que hacer les esperaba. The translation is: I'm half Spanish what do you expect."

Even Sam had to throw in a comment. "How about Latin?" He asked.

She turned to Jake and started talking. "Qui tempus animus ego excedo tume putsco Jacob. The translation is: What time will I leave next day and of course you know Jacob."

Quil tried next. "Can you speak the language of food and wine?"

"Quil per debbono voi picchiare sopra me? The translation is: Quil why must you hit on me?"

Everyone laughed.

"That was Italian, right?" Embry asked.

Alicia nodded.

"Alright, let's hear it then." Sam pressed on.

"Hmm, alright, J'pouvoir sa valide de parler cinq parole's pas incluring anglais mais savon cet. J' volonte sa parlering Quileute atracas puis neige choir. The final translation is this: I may be able to speak five languages, not including English, but know this. I will be speaking Quileute by next snow fall."

Paul gave her a smutty look. "If you really want to learn…"

Alicia cut him off before he could finish. "No thanks, not interested. I have already seen half naked guys with six packs. I really don't need to see yours. Besides, you're not my type. I already had someone with your temper span and ego, and that went to shit. So, Sorry. Now, maybe Jacob or Embry. I think I want good boys from now on. Hell, maybe the both of them." She said as she pulled the two close to her. "I apologize, Harry, if I disrespected you."

He looked at the girl before him. "It's fine. Sam's ready to take you guys to his house." He said before getting up. "I wanted to meet Charlie and Billy early anyway. You kids have fun." And with that the group split up.

Jared was walking with Alicia, Jake and Embry.

"Guys when we get there, don't stare."

Alicia gave him a confused look.

"Sam's fiance Emily was mauled by a bear last year." Jacob whispered in her ear.

She nodded as they approached the small house.

When she met Emily she commented on how nice she looked and about her outfit. She never once flinched, or mentioned the scars on Emily's face. In fact she maintained eye contact with her as they conversed.

In turn the two women got along well, and so the party was going by great. Well, until Paul talked Alicia into going outside with him.

Outside:

"Come on, baby. I know girls like you."

Alicia crossed her arms over her chest. "Really?"

"Yeah, you play hard to get, and then when no one's looking you want some of the bad boy. Well, no one's looking now, sweet cheeks."

Before she could protest, Paul lifted her off the ground and rammed his tongue down her throat. But what happened next was something that he never expected.

She rammed her knee into his ribs, which caused him to drop her. Once Paul fell to his knees in pain, she gave him an uppercut to his jaw. Soon after a sickening crack followed.

Alicia spat on the snow covered ground. "You are a pig. I have never met any male as up front in your face as you. You sicken me. If you ever try that shit again I swear to God, the spirits, Buda and whatever else that's holy, that you will lose your balls!" She yelled before stomping back into the house.

Once she was inside, she turned to Sam. "I'm sorry, but you need to keep a leash on that horny dog out there."

Everyone turned towards her.

"What the hell did he do?" Sam asked.

"He tried to force me into fucking submission. What the hell is wrong with him!"

Embry, Jacob and Quil appeared next to her. And that was the moment Paul decided to strut his way in.

Embry was shaking with rage. "WHAT THE…"

But Jacob just shook his head and turned to Sam before it got ugly. "Thanks for inviting us, but we should leave." He said as Alicia pulled Embry back. The four of them walked out the door without saying a word.

Once they were outside an idea hit Quil.

"Hey, let's go pick up some junk food and beer." He said as he bounced around.

"How? We have no ID's and we look young." Embry pointed out.

That was when Quil smirked. He and pulled a card out of his pocket and flashed it to them.

"Is that a fake ID?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. Why don't you two go back to the house, while Embry and I get the junk food and beer."

Alicia smiled at them. "Then let me pay." She said as she tossed them a black credit card.

"How much can we spend?"

She smirked at them. "Knock yourselves dead, boys." She said as she dragged Jake back to the Black residence.

When they were alone Embry smiled. "Man, that girl's something else."

Quil nodded in agreement as they went to get the things for their private party.

In Sam's House:

Sam glared at Paul "Why the hell did you do that!" He roared.

"Most girls like her are easy like that."

Sam's eyebrow twitched. "If you haven't noticed than your sense of smell is way off. She smell's untouched."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. It's a pure sweet smell. It kinda makes your mouth water." Jared stated.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I know, but virgins are so easy to score with. I just thought…"

"That's the problem here, Paul, you didn't think with the head on your shoulders!" Sam shouted.

"But man, Billy is right, there's something funny about her. She broke three of my ribs and my damn jaw. No ordinary human could do that."

"We'll worry about Alicia later. Embry will be phasing anytime, but my guess is tomorrow. Now on to bigger problems. The redheaded leech is back."


	15. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay my beta and I had suffered from terrible computer problums. But Hay! We're Back! =^.^=

Disclamer: Alicia: We own nothing but our ideras. Okay in our minds we own them all hahaha!Erin: Sigh but that's all sadly!

Warning limeness and teenage drinking I do not premit teenage drinking it's just a story. So please do not take adfence and read at your own choice if you wish to thanks! You have been warned!

Chapter Six: A Party And Truth Or Dare

At Jacob's House

Alicia smiled at him nervously. "Is it alright if I take a shower before Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dee come back?" She asked wearily.

"Sure. I just hope that those two idiots don't max out your card."

Alicia giggled softly as she grabbed her bag from his room. "They can buy every house on this reservation and all the land, plus half of Forks, and that won't even put a dent in my account."

Jake spat out the root beer he was drinking. "You have …"

"Yes, I know. I use to do some serious work for Japan's FBI. So I have enough money to buy two small islands and the entire state of Washington and Arizona, and I would still have enough to live out my life."

Jacob just looked at her in disbelief.

Alicia sighed as she entered the room. "I know I may not look rich, but unlike a lot of people, I don't like to show off. Every year I donate money to four different charity funds. I do my research first, to make sure it was right, but I do it none the less. I'm not going to live forever, and even if I were to what the hell would I do with all that money. Far more people need it more than I do." She said, before she walked into the bathroom.

Jake smiled at the bathroom door just before he flopped onto the couch. 'Quil's right, she's something else.' He thought to himself as he turned the TV on.

An Hour Later

Quil and Embry barged through the door with fourteen shopping bags each.

Jake glared at them before he pushed the two outside. "What the hell, Quil? And yes, I know it was you. Why did you go all out like this? It's not like we're going to eat all this stuff!" He shouted.

Embry nodded as he looked at his friend. "See, I told you, Quil, that one of them would be mad. Just wait till Alicia sees all the shit that we bought, I bet she'll blow a gasket."

"Alicia doesn't care. She did tell you that you could do whatever you wanted." Came a soft, female voice from the doorway.

The three teens snapped their heads in her direction, and their jaws nearly hit the floor.

Alicia stood in the Black's front door in her tight, black, spaghetti strap tank top. The top was rolled up to just under her breasts and was tied in a tight knot behind her back. Her hair was damp and fell down her back in soft curls as she leaned against the door frame barefooted.

"You boys look like you've seen a ghost." She said smugly.

Jacob was the first to snap out of it, as he walked up to her and playfully scooped her up bridal style. "Now why are you out here? I told you to wait for me in MY bed." He said, as he smiled at her in mischief.

Alicia caught on, and looked at him innocently. "Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. How do you want me, with this on or nothing?"

Jake seemed to think about it before he spoke. "Nothing," he said seductively.

Quil's mouth hit the floor even further if that was possible, while Embry started to bring the bags into the house.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he set Alicia gently down on the couch, then he ran out to help the two.

Quil was still standing there with his mouth wide open, catching flies. Jake smacked him on the back of his head before he spoke. "We were joking, you dimwit." Quil snapped out of it and started bringing some of the bags in.

After about twenty minutes, when everything was put away and set up, Alicia pulled out her cell phone and ordered ten large pizzas, fifty hot and spicy buffalo wings, twenty cheesy breads, and thirty bread sticks with eight bottles of soda.

Quil had started to set up the drinks and sat on the floor at Alicia's feet. Jake poured each of them a glass of Champaign as they watched the New York New Years Eve show. As Regis and Kelly hosted the countdown, the four teens chattered amongst themselves.

When the countdown to the new year began, the four waited until 'ten' to begin their countdown.

"Ten,

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,

Six,

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One…Happy New Year!" They shouted in union.

Alicia smiled as they all chugged down their glasses. She kissed each boy on the cheek and earned blushes from them.

"I can't believe it's 2006 already, guys. We're all growing up so fast." Embry called out in excitement. But before anyone could make a witty comment about him being a girl, there was a knock at the door.

Alicia jumped over the couch with grace and landed on her feet silently before she hurried to the door. When she answered it, there stood Taylor with their food. When he saw her he dropped the food in shock. Alicia hissed as she caught the food effortlessly.

"I didn't know you were house sitting for the Black's."

Alicia was about to tell him off when Jake came from behind her and pulled her to him before grabbing the food. "No, she's staying the night here with me." He said, as he pulled her into the house and closed the door in Taylor's face.

Jacob received two very shocked glances before they quickly turned back towards the TV.

"Thanks," Alicia said softly.

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Jake said uncomfortably.

Quil smirked as he turned the TV off. "Okay people, let's play truth or dare, since we have a girl here with us."

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Fine, but we're drinking while we do it, and if we want to skip our turn, we have to chug down a shot of Captain Morgan." Embry said.

Alicia shook her head. "Nope, I have something better, stay here." She said, as she ran to Jake's room. When she came back with two wine bottles the boys whined. "Oh, stop being pussies. This shit is straight from Japan, and it's really old. It's called Saki. Once I warm these babies up you will be on your ass with just one shot. So, I suggest that you boys toss all that liquor."

Quil threw some in Jake's closet before he rushed out. "Okay, Princess. Now we will all pull a piece of paper out of this bag and whoever gets the red one goes first, got that?"

Everyone nodded as they took turns drawing things out. Five minutes later Quil pulled out the red paper.

"Yes, yes," he shouted as he danced around the room. After a few seconds he calmed down, and smirked at Alicia. "Okay, Princess, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said as she sipped on her Mike's hard lemonade.

"Okay, I dare you to flash us."

Alicia rolled her eyes as she lifted her shirt for three seconds and then pulled it back down. Jacob and Embry blushed, while Quil drooled.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Quil I dare you to call Sam's house and ask for your love muffin, Paul. And once he answers talk to him sexually until he hangs up. Oh, Yeah, it has to be on speaker." She said, as she blocked her cell number before dialing Sam's house. Once that was done she tossed the phone to Quil.

After the second ring Emily picked up. "Hello, Uley residence, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if Paul was there?" Quil asked in a girlish voice.

"Hang on a second, I'll check." After a few minutes she picked up the receiver. "Yes he is. May I ask who's calling?"

"I just wanted to speak to my love muffin and wish him a happy New Year, that's all."

The others bit their lips before Emily put them back on hold.

Seconds later Paul picked up the receiver. "Who the hell is this?" He hissed.

"Mmmm…Thought that you would have remembered our backdoor date tonight, Paul!" Quil answered in a deep, manly voice.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" Paul shouted.

"Have you forgotten about that night my little bottom? Didn't you like how I rammed my fat cock into your tight back entrance? I though that you would remember your first gay experience."

Alicia, Embry and Jacob's faces were red from hidden laughter.

"Who the fuck is this…"

"Oh, come on, Paula, you had my dick so far down your throat that you almost vomited. Don't you remember how I was teasing your sweet ass with my humongous cock? You were begging for it to be rammed into your virgin ass, 'Please, Mr. Big, please give it to me. Take my virginity. Show me what it feels like to be taken like a slut.' Now do you remember…?"

"QUIL ATEARE, IF THAT'S YOU, YOU ARE SO MOTHER-FUCKING DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Paul roared.

"Oh, come on, Paul, did you have to blow up like that? Now everyone knows we were smacking dicks together. Ah!"

The others couldn't hold it in anymore, and busted out laughing. But before Paul could say another word Quil hung up the phone and tossed it to Alicia.

"Okay, my turn. Embry, truth or dare?" Quil asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run from here to Sam's house buck naked saying, 'I'm the king of the world' at the top of your lungs, and do the Joe Boxer dance in front of them, then run back here."

Embry smirked evilly as he chugged down his Corona and stripped, then he ran out of the door screaming, " I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" as he ran towards Sam's.

Five minutes later Jacob's phone rang and Alicia picked it up. "Hello," she said while muffling her laughter.

"I know you guys are having fun and all, but could you have at least sent him here in his boxers?"

Alicia laughed. "I know, kind of weird doing the Joe Boxer dance without them. Oh well, sorry, Sam. This time it was Quil's doing. We'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

"Thank you." He said, before he hung up.

Embry was screaming on his way into the house before he threw his boxers on and sat down to another beer. After he calmed down he turned to Jake.

"Okay, Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put one of Rebecca's dresses on and come out here with your hair in pigtails and sing, 'I Feel Pretty, oh so pretty.'"

Jacob rolled his eyes and went into his sister's room. Ten minutes later he came out in a tight, pink dress with sock boobs and pigtails, as he danced around them singing:

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty…no one's as pretty as I am..."

Everyone laughed their asses' off before he danced back into the room to change. When he came out again Quil tossed him a Heineken.

Jake turned to Alicia. "Okay, Alicia, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she stated.

"Are you a virgin, yes or no?"

Alicia's face darkened as she answered, "Yes."

Quil spit his beer on Embry before he turned to her. "What!"

She ignored him as she spoke up. "It's my turn. Quil, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Quil cheered.

"I dare you-"

"Hold on a second," Jacob said as he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Rachel used to take pole dancing classes for exercise. I think she still has her pole in her old room…" he said too low for the others to hear.

Alicia and Jake got huge, matching grins as they shared a look.

"Hang on a minute," Alicia said, as she ran into the twin's room and came out with a box.

Three minutes later there was a striper pole on the Black's coffee table. She pulled out her I pod and hooked it up to Billy's stereo.

"Okay, I dare you to dance on this pole to the song, 'I'm Too Sexy.'" Alicia said as she started the song.

Quil stood on the table and danced around the pole. When the part came on about, "I'm too sexy for my shirt," he threw his shirt on Jake's head as he attempted to swing around the pole, but instead he landed on both Jacob and Embry, tipping the couch over in the process.

Alicia laughed until tears were in her eyes. Once she stopped laughing so hard, she turned the music off.

After everything was fixed Quil smirked at Embry. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jake on the lips."

Before Embry could respond, Alicia handed him a small teacup of Saki. Embry hissed at the aftertaste, before he turned to Jacob. "Okay, Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

Jake sighed. "Yes, but you already knew that."

Quil laughed until Jake turned to him. "Okay, Smartass, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are YOU still a virgin?"

"Nope, lost it to Forks High's slut, Lauren."

Everyone just glared at him.

"Okay, Princess, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pole dance to the song, 'I'm In Love With A Stripper.'"

Alicia played the song and started to pole dance like a pro. She even flipped herself upside-down towards the end of the song. And right before it ended, she swung from the pole and did a front flip in mid-air, right over the couch and landed on her feet gracefully.

The room suddenly felt hot to the boys.

"Okay, Em, truth or dare?" Alicia asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing, 'My Neck, My Back.'"

And three minutes later you found two teen boys and one teen girl rolling on the floor in laughter.

Embry glared daggers at them until he pulled the Saki bottle out and downed a quarter of it. He smiled evilly at Jacob.

"Jake, truth or dare?" He asked, as everyone passed both Saki bottles around.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Charlie's house and tell him there's a fire. And when he asks where it is say, In my pants."

Alicia decoded her phone before tossing it to Jake. Jacob dialed the number and in one ring Charlie answered the phone.

"Swan residence, Charlie speaking."

"Oh, My GODDD! Thank goodness it's you, Chief Swan. There's a huge fire and we need your help."

"Okay, lieutenant, where's the fire?"

"In my pants, baby." Jake said in an Austin Powers voice before he hung up.

Everyone laughed as he turned to Alicia. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Quil a lap dance."

Alicia glared at Jacob as she did just that. She seductively looked at Quil and straddled his waist, as she ground against him. After about five minutes she jumped off of him and chugged the rest of both bottles of Saki down.

"Okay, Quil, I dare you to dance naked on the pole to the Barney song, while singing it."

Quil stripped and did just the that, while everyone shivered.

Once he was dressed again, he smirked at Jake.

"Okay, Black, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Alicia for ten minutes in here, and ten more in your room."

Both Alicia's and Jake's faces heated up as he got up off the floor and walked over to her. He pulled her from the couch, and crushed his lips to hers.

Alicia moaned and opened her mouth, as she shoved Jake on the couch and straddled his waist. She ran her small hands over his shirt as she ground into him.

Jacob's big hands slowly ran down her back and cupped her ass.

Quil and Embry stared on with huge eyes.

Alicia hissed, and ripped Jacob's shirt straight down the middle. Jake growled softly before he stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Quil was practically drooling as he watched the scene play out before him.

Jake tossed the rest of his shirt across the room, then he pulled her in for another kiss as he headed towards his room. Before he entered his bedroom, he stopped and pulled away from the kiss. Alicia's lips quickly attached themselves to his jugular, and she started to nip, lick and suck on the left side of his neck. Jacob hissed before he spoke to the guys in a husky voice.

"Do what you want, but I expect to see this house spotless when I wake up." Jake said, before he walked into his room and kicked the door shut. Soon followed by the sound of the door locking.

"Did he just lock his door? Man, Jake's getting some tonight." Quil shouted.

Embry just rolled his eyes, as he started to clean up.

In Jake's Room

Jacob tossed Alicia on his bed none too gently before he hovered over her. But within seconds Alicia had him on his back as she straddled his waist. She smiled down at him seductively before pulling him into a mind-blowing kiss.

Once their lips parted, she kissed her way down his chest. Taking each nipple in her mouth and nipping on it softly. He bit back a grown until he felt her kiss her way down his stomach.

Jacob's eyes snapped open when her mouth kissed his hard on through his jeans. He watched her with lust filled eyes as she slowly unbuttoned his pants. Then he let out a hiss as he watched her unzip them with her teeth.

Alicia pulled his jeans down, and he kicked them on the floor. She licked her lips as she pulled down his boxers. Once they were removed her eyes widened as she took in how big he was.

'Not as big as…forget it, but he's pretty damn close. He has to be at least ten by ten…Damn, oh well, here goes nothing.' She thought, before she wrapped her hands around his length.

Jacob let out a long hiss, when her hands made contact with his member. He watched her like a hawk, so when she ran her glow-in-the-dark tongue ring around his mushroom shaped head, he ended up moaning like a bitch. He bit his bottom lip until it bled, as Alicia made slow circles around his head.

Right before he thought he would lose his mind, her mouth latched onto his dick and she forced his entire member down her throat. Jake's hand automatically grabbed a hand full of her hair, and started controlling her movement.

"That's it, suck it like a lollipop. Come on, fuck…Shit, I'm…" He never finished what he was saying, because Alicia started humming as she sucked him harder. Jacob cursed loudly, as he shot his load straight down her throat.

Alicia sucked him till he was clean. When she pulled back, she licked her lips and gave him a shy smile.

"That was…wow. Have you ever done that before?" He asked curiously.

Alicia blushed and shook her head, 'No.'

"Well, damn," he said, before he pulled her up to lay next to him.

Once they were comfortable, Alicia kept rubbing her legs together. Jake looked at the top of her head before he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong. But he never finished as the answer smacked him dead in the face.

He pulled her off of his chest and before she could question him, he had her on her back. His lips clamed hers in a demanding kiss, which earned him a long moan. His tongue entered her mouth and he could taste himself on her, but that just seemed to turn him on even more.

Jacob tore her shirt from her body before he clamed one of her hardened buds in his mouth. As soon as Jake's mouth covered her hardened flesh, Alicia let out a soft gasp. She felt her panties fill with want.

One of Jacob's hands cupped the other breast, as his other hand slowly slid down her flat stomach before he cupped her center. Alicia bit her lip at the sensation.

Jake switched breasts, before he slowly made his way down her stomach. He silently thanked Quil for making him watch his hidden stack of porn, as he slowly kissed his way down her cloth covered core.

He looked up into her eyes and they were glowing, literately.

'Naw. It's probably just the moon's rays. That or I'm totally wasted." He thought.

He pulled her shorts and pants down in one swift movement, before he started to kiss his way from her calf up to the top of her thigh. He switched legs until he finally came to her center.

Jacob ran his tongue over her hairless womanhood and over her clit until he came to her entrance. Without warning of any kind, he rammed his tongue into her dripping wet cunt.

Alicia sat up and let out a startled gasp, before she flopped back down on the bed.

Jake was surprised at how good she tasted. He continued to ram his tongue in and out of her until he felt her legs lock around his neck. He felt her shake for about three seconds, before he found himself on his back looking up at her dripping pussy.

Before he could speak a word, he felt her mouth wrapped around his throbbing member once again.

He slowly slipped his middle finger into her tight entrance. He almost came undone at how tight her body was around his finger. Slowly he pumped her velvet walls as his tongue flicked her clit. The actions only caused Alicia to suck him harder, and before he knew what hit him, he came in her mouth again.

Alicia swallowed his seed and tried to pull away from him, but Jacob gripped her hips tightly and shoved his tongue back into her entrance.

Alicia cried out and ended up literately sitting on Jake's face as she rode his tongue. One of his arms wrapped around her stomach to hold her in place, while his other hand started to rub her sweet spot.

She gripped the headboard behind her as she rode his face long and hard.

Jake kept switching between tonguing her and fingering her. Now he was able to add two fingers.

She rode his fingers as she felt her orgasm slowly approach. Jake twisted his fingers inside of her, and sucked on her clit hard. This action caused her body to go stiff, as she came hard, screaming his name.

Embry and Quil had snuck outside after they cleaned up the mess, and were watching them through Jake's window. The two looked on in shock as they watched the end of their friends sexual activities.

"He better thank me for making him watch that porn marathon." Quil said.

Embry was speechless, but he envied his friend. He had wished that it was him in there with that wildcat.

They watched as Jake pulled her down for a passion filled kiss. Quil's eyes widened as she licked Jacob's lips clean of her own cum.

Once the two were settled, Alicia laid her head on Jake's chest and his muscular arm wrapped around her slim waist possessively as they fell into a light sleep.

Quil and Embry both sighed as they made their way back into the house, where they were both looking forward to a nice long sleep. Because each boy knew that Chief Swan's niece would be the star of both of their liquid dreams.


	16. Chapter 7

Disclamer:Alicia: You all know the drill.. Erin: Yes but we can dream

Sorry for the delay

Chapter Seven: The Morning After

The next morning Jacob awoke to a pounding in his head and an empty bed. Scenes from last night replayed themselves and he smiled to himself. Soon enough his smile turned into a frown when he thought of Bella. But the smell of food and angelic laughter soon brought him out of his rut.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and high-tailed it to the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror, he sighed. His long hair was knotted and all over the place. He shook his head before deciding to take a quick shower.

Once Jacob was dressed, he entered the kitchen. But before he could blink, a small hand shot out towards him. He took the offered drink, and downed it without thought. Which happened to be a very bad idea. He ran to the bathroom and vomited up what was left in his stomach from the night prier.

After he brushed his teeth again, he stormed back into the kitchen to see Embry sitting in-between Alicia's legs, as she started to braid his hair in cornrows.

"Before you yell at me, we all drank that. Do you still have a headache?" She asked softly, while never looking up from her task.

Jake's eyes widened as he realized that she was right. "How…"

"My friend, Yusuke, used to be a meager drunk; I guess he gets it from his mom. Anyway, he taught me how to make it. Don't ask what's in the stuff. Quil made that mistake, and ended up back tracking it back to the bathroom."

Embry snickered at that, while the Quil glared at his friend.

The four teens ate breakfast with little to no chatter.

Once the dishes where finished and put away, Alicia dressed in a pair of black knee-high leggings with a tight fitting, long-sleeved, black sweater dress. And a matching pair of flat, knee-high boots. She brushed her hair out and placed it in a huge, black banana clip. When she was finished, she started to make beef stew for the Black's dinner that night.

After everything was set, she bugged Jacob until he let her braid his hair. While she was busy brushing out his hair, Quil and Embry left to go home for the day. Once they were alone Jacob decided to break the ice.

"About last night…" But before he could finish Alicia spoke.

"It's okay if you want to not mention it again. I believe we were both out of it, but at least we knew enough not to go any further. It's really no biggie." She stated bluntly.

Jake sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're okay with that. It's not that I regret it or anything. It's just that…" He trailed off.

Alicia smiled. "No, I get it, you're in love with Bells. I respect that. I'm not like most girls who would bitch about being used. We are both teenagers, and we were drunk. It's cool with me. In my opinion we used each other. But I value our friendship, and I appreciate you letting me in so easily."

Jake smiled at her as she finished up with his hair.

"There, all done. Now let's just chill. Hey, do you want to play Hallo 2?"

Jake's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas time. "You have Hallo 2?" He asked, as he practically jumped up and down.

"Yes, I have Hallo 1,2 and 3, Soul Caliber, Zombie Nazis and all the Dead or Alive Games. Oh, I also have Ninja Guidance 1 and 2, Fable 1, 2 and 3, and the Samurai Warriors 2, and Rock Band games." She said, as she pulled the games out.

Jacob called Quil and Embry, and told Quil to bring his X Box 360, along with the pieces for Rock Band.

Six hours later Charlie and Billy walked in on an interesting sight. Jake was playing guitar, while Embry played bass and Quil played the drums. Alicia was singing Guns N' Roses 'November Rain,' and doing a pretty damn good job at it too.

When the song ended the two older men were cheering and wooing so loud that the four teens had to turn and face them. All four faces lit up in a light blush, as they faced their elders.

Charlie slung an arm around his niece's shoulders and smiled down at her lovingly.

"Since you're done playing Rock Star, are you ready to go home?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.

Alicia nodded before she pulled her bag over her shoulder, and headed towards the door. She kissed Billy on the cheek before grabbing her coat off of the coat rack.

"I made you guys beef stew for dinner, so you wouldn't have to cook. Oh, and guys, you can borrow the games. Just bring them by whenever you're finished, k? Happy New Year everyone, see you later." She waved before following Charlie out to the cruiser.

Once the two were gone, Jacob left with Quil and Embry to go play Hallo 3 at Quil's.

Billy sighed when the boys left. Since he was alone, he decided to do some laundry. Once he got the bedding from his room, he went into Jake's and started to strip his bed. But what he found in his sheet both surprised him and made him proud all at the same time. There right at the bottom of his bed were a pair of black, silky, boy shorts.

Jacob arrived back home at around six. But as soon as he entered the door his father was waiting there for him. And by the amused look on his face, Jake had a feeling he was in for something quite embarrassing.

"So, Jake, what did you guys do last night?" Billy asked in a don't-lie-to-me-boy tone.

Jacob sighed as he figured that he might as well tell him the truth.

"We ordered pizza and drank."

Billy raised a thick eyebrow at this. He figured that's what they did.

"I wasn't talking about that. I know Quil and Embry all too well. I was referring to this." He said as he pulled the lacy panties out from the side of his chair.

Jake's eyes widened and a light blush covered his russet skin.

"Oh, that."

Billy smirked at his son. "I'm happy for you, Son. Just don't play games with my friend's nice. I hear she's quite the firecracker, and she would kill you before Charlie could. I just hope the two of you were safe."

Jacob sighed and prepared himself for the upcoming talk.

"We didn't do 'EVERYTHING,' Dad, just a few things that neither of us had done before. And we both understand that it was the alcohol in our blood that made us even go that far. It all started with Quil's stopped dare." He hissed.

Billy sighed at that. "You need to tell me everything that happened last night, Jacob, and don't leave anything out. I can tell when you're lying, Son."

Jake sighed deeply before flopping on the couch and began his story.

Billy had to bite his tongue at some of the things that Charlie's niece dared the boys to do. And he smiled when he learned what she did to Paul.

'Wait till Paul finds out that he tried to sleep with his own sister. I wish I could be a fly on the wall then. Man, good thing Charlie doesn't know how much Alicia is like him or he would lock her in his house and never let her out.'

Billy thought to himself in sheer amusement.

But when Jake came to the last part of the evening Billy sighed mentally.

"Listen, Son, I hope for the both of you that this will never happen again. Because if it should, Son, I think you two might not stop next time, and I know from experience that you can't overlook that."

Jacob nodded as he started to warm up the stew, and father and son ate in calm silence.

The rest of the night went by uneventful for either of them. Once Jake helped him to bed, Billy laid there deep in thought. He just couldn't help but to think that this was the calm before the storm. And he would never realize just how right he was until it was too late.


	17. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Alicia: 0o0 Erin: She's in shock because she just figured out she does not own twilight or the anime yu yu hakusho. Now on with this story

Chapter Eight: A Week With Bella And Last Straws

Everything went back to normal at the Black house after the panty incident, but at the Swan house things just couldn't get any better.

Charlie still went fishing, and Alicia would watch Bella or so to speak. She would email her friends while Bella stared out of the window.

One weekend Charlie went on a five day fishing trip with Harry and Billy, so Alicia stayed home with Bella. She would talk to Jake and his friends daily, but she pretty much decided to work on her cousin more than act like a normal teenager.

Come to think about it, Alicia never really was a normal teenager, but she kept her word and tried talking to Bella. But all she would get was a grunt, or a nod.

The day before Charlie returned her patience finally snapped. Bella refused to shower the whole time Charlie was gone. She thought that she could mope in her self pity since it was just her and her cousin.

Alicia was running on no sleep, because of Bella's nightmares, and the smell coming off her older cousin's body made her want to vomit. So she decided to take a trip into what she called Bella Land.

She sat on the now clean sheets and closed her eyes, as she started to read Bella's mind.

'Why did he leave me? He said that he would love me forever. What would have happened if James had turned me? Would he have left me? Would I still be with him…with them? Was it all a lie? Well, at least Rosalie never faked liking me. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that Edward was too good for me. Just look at me; I'm short , skinny and I'm pale. No wonder…' Alicia rolled her eyes as she tore herself from Bella's head.

That was the last straw.

She threw Bella over her shoulder and stomped off towards the bathroom.

Bella squealed when she was stripped and tossed into a tub of warm water.

"I have had enough of this, Isabella! I have helped you and I still will, but I draw the line when it comes to hygiene. YOU WILL take a damn bath, or shower once a day! Now I suggest you wash yourself before I wash YOU!" Alicia yelled before slamming the door shut, and stomping down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later Alicia came back upstairs to find Bella bathed and dressed. She inhaled the room, and sighed in relief. She placed a small salad in Bella's lap, and sat on the bed. Bella started to eat her salad, and the two ended the night in silence.

Two days after Charlie came back he called Renee.


	18. Chapter 9

Sor for the delay. My beta and I have had drama. First her computer went and the my internet went. But now we are back and rd to take this on! Oh and I have tried to get every on in charecter, so if you feel that anyone is ooc please feel free to let me know okay thank you! Me: Please review pretty please! Erin: Stop being such and atencion s..t! lol!

Chapter Nine: Renee's arrival And Waking Up

Early January:

Two days after Charlie called Renee arrived. She told him that the best thing for Bella right now was to be in Jacksonville with her and Philip. Charlie did not fight her this time.

Alicia sat lazily on the couch and watched as the two adults conversed. After a while she decided to voice her thoughts. "Auntie Renee, I don't think that taking Bella from here will help right now."

Renee flat out ignored her niece's words. "You better pack too, because you're coming with me as well. Do I make myself clear young lady?" Renee lectured.

Alicia rolled her eyes at her frantic aunt. "Sorry, I know Bella will refuse to go, and I don't feel like getting as dark as my father. I like my own skin tone, thank you."

Renee took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Let me pack Bella's things first then I will deal with you, young lady." She said softly.

Alicia rolled her eyes before she grabbed her book from off of the coffee table and started to read. "Whatever you say, Auntie, whatever you say."

Renee ignored her nieces disrespecting tone, and marched up the stairs to Bella's room. Alicia smirked evilly into her book before she counted down softly.

"Five…four…three…two…one…Bang!" As soon as the words left her mouth, a loud thumping noise came from upstairs, followed by screams.

Upstairs:

I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, RENEE, I'M STAYING HERE, MOM!" Bella screamed.

"But…" Renee cooed, as she tried to pack a different suitcase.

"AAAHHHH! JUST LEAVE, MOM!"

Charlie appeared in the doorway. "Renee, let's give her one more chance. If she doesn't start doing better soon, I'll bring her to Jacksonville myself."

Renee pouted like a five year old, but soon she sighed and stomped down the stairs.

Charlie gave Bella a hard look before he spoke. "This is your last chance, kiddo, so don't blow it, alright?" He said in a soft but stern voice.

Bella nodded in understanding. "I'll call Jessica soon to see if she wants to go shopping with me and Alicia sometime." She stated.

"Shopping? Really, Bells? You hate shopping." He stated.

"I know, Dad, but I need to try something new." Bella replied.

Charlie raised one eyebrow and shook his head before he headed down the stairs.

Downstairs:

Charlie walked into the living room and sat in his lazy boy. Renee sat on the end of the sofa and glared at her niece. Alicia just smirked at her in victory before she started reading again. Charlie cleared his throat before he looked at his niece. Alicia sighed as she closed her book. "I told Renee, here, that if Bella doesn't start to show improvement soon, then I'll send her to Jacksonville."

Alicia nodded in understanding.

"You would be coming with her too. God knows Charlie doesn't know how to take care of a teenage girl. And besides, I bet you're board out of your mind here. And you must be frightened to be in this house all alone."

"I'm sorry, Renee, but I have lived by myself in Japan when I was just shy of fourteen, and I survived, and besides, unlike you, I happen to like forks." She growled out.

Charlie raised his hand to stop the fight before it got any further. "We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it gets here, Renee. And, Alicia, do not disrespect your aunt. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, Uncle Charlie." Alicia said with her head lowered in submission.

Needless to say Renee left in disappointment that neither girl was coming with her.

Several Days Later:

It was Saturday morning, and Alicia was sitting with Bella at the kitchen table reading another book, when all of a sudden Bella got up and made a motion for her to follow. She picked up the phone and called Jessica Stanley. Jess agreed to pick them up at noon so they could have a girls day out.

Noon:

Bella climbed in the front seat of Jess's car wearing her regular outfit of jeans and high tops. Jess rolled her eyes until she spotted Alicia.

Alicia had on black Apple Bottom jeans with fur boots and a white Apple Bottom tank top that tied under her chest, showing off her flat, firm, belly and her white gold dragon belly ring. She had on a thin white gold chain that had a white gold dragon wrapped around what appeared to be a nice size black diamond. The Jewel glowed brightly off the sun's rays. She had her leather jacket on her arm and that was when Jess's mouth hit the floor.

On her right middle finger sat a white gold band with two very bright white diamonds, and two black jewels that were similar to the one that hung from her neck. Then she saw the platinum charm bracelet with charms of a black dragon, made out of the same odd jewel, a platinum dragon, an evil eye charm, and two smaller versions of the black jewel that hung from her neck.

Jessica quickly blinked before she studied the girls face. Her skin was a light tan color and looked as smooth as silk. Her face was heart-shaped with innocent features; full, puffy, pink lips, long lashes, A dainty noise, thin arched eyebrows and lavender colored Spanish eyes. She looked at her hair-style and smiled softly. Her long hair was done in tight curls and flowed a little past her shoulder blades in from her white banana clip.

'WOW! her breasts are even bigger than mine. I'm jealous. Oh, well, at least I'll be seen with someone hot for a change.' Jess thought to herself.

Alicia rolled her eyes as she jumped in the back seat.

"Before you ask, no, it's not a diamond, and no, you can't buy these jewels. They were made by hand. One of my friends…and don't ask for details, please." Jess rolled her eyes, as she started to drive . Alicia put her ear buds in and started listing to the song 'Monsterman,' by Lordi.

An Hour Later:

Jess pulled up at a small shopping center in Port Angeles. Bella Moaned as she followed after Jess into one of the boutiques.

"Can you guys help me pick out a dress?" Jess asked.

Bella sighed and Alicia smiled sweetly. "Now you're talking my language," She told Jess. "I guess I need one too since I've never been to a prom, might as well go to my senior one." Jess giggled, and the two of them took off like a bat out of hell.

Jess ended up getting a baby pink gown that showed off her breasts. She bought the matching shoes and bag as well. Alicia was still in her stall and debating on if she wanted to exit until Jess called to her.

"Oh, come on, let me see what it looks like. You saw mine."

Alicia sighed as she left the changing room. Both Bella and Jess gasped. The sales lady that was at the counter turned to see what was the matter, but when she looked at the young girl her jaw hit the floor. And she came running over to the small group of girls.

"Honey, you need to get that dress. It looks like it was made for you." The woman cooed, causing Alicia to blush slightly.

"I agree with her." Bella whispered.

Alicia looked at Jess and she nodded.

The sales woman smiled. "Come with me, Sweetheart." She said as she pulled Alicia towards a triple mirror. "Just take a look at how breathtaking you really are." She whispered.

Alicia looked at the sparkling silver dress that hugged her body tightly. It went with her skin, and made her eyes shine brighter. It stopped at her ankles and had a slit in the front, up to the middle of her thighs. The straps were layered, and the second set fell off of her shoulders. Her breasts were hugged tightly with the built-in bra. Only a little cleavage snuck out, giving the gown a sexy, yet elegant look.

Alicia smiled softly. "Yeah, it's me alright. What the hell, I'll buy it." She said with a smile in her voice.

"I have the perfect shoes to go with it too! Wait here, okay?" The woman shouted as she ran off. Moments later she came back with matching nine inch stilettos.

Alicia tried them on and smiled. "Yeah, they're perfect." She said before she left to change.

Three hours later, after several shops and one stop at a Goth/Punk store. And one awkward stop at Victoria's Secret (awkward mostly for Bella, of course.) The girls had a quick bite to eat at a nice restaurant nearby before the movies.

Jess wanted to see a love story, Bella wanted to see a zombie movie, and Alicia agreed with Bella. Jess sighed since she couldn't have her cake and eat it too. The three girls were seated.

Halfway Through the Movie:

Bella starred wide-eyed at the giant screen, while Jess shrieked and Alicia laughed.

"Oh, chill out, Jessica. That is so fake. If you were to rip someone's arm off there would be way more blood, and you would be able to hear the sound of the bone snapping and the skin tearing from the shoulder.

And besides, you would have to hold the person in place to do that, not stand from afar."

Both Jess and Bella looked at her in disgust and shook their heads.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on guys, my friend is studying to be a doctor, and I helped him so I know these things."

Both girls shook their heads. After their little chat they finished watching the movie in silence.

One Hour and Thirty-Five Minutes Later:

The trio were walking outside the movie theater.

"Well, at least one of you likes shopping." Jess cheered. "Though I'm shocked with your tom-boyish ways. And what's so interesting about zombies? It's like they're making fun of autism. My cousin has epilepsy and it's sooo not funny."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "It's not that, Jessica. Writers take their version on what could be at the end of their version on what could be at the end of the world, and what the Bible does say about 'the dead will walk the earth.' It could be anywhere from zombies too vampires, even intelligent corpses, like in 'Corpse Bride,' Or 'The Nightmare Before Christmas." Alicia asked.

Jess was about to speak, when she was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, you ladies wanna party with us? We have beer and bikes, girls."

Jess and Alicia rolled their eyes, but Bella stopped and walked towards them. Both girls looked at each other until they heard an engine start up.

Alicia hissed as she ran up to a tan skinned guy. "Please take me to follow them. My cousin is not in her right mind, and my uncle is the police chief in Forks. He happens to hate bikes, so you do the math, with all the noisy people around here."

The man gulped, before starting the bike. Once Alicia was on, he took off in a flash. They didn't have to go far in fact they just rode in a circle. When the man stopped she thanked him, and ran up to Bella and Jess.

"So, you're an adrenaline junkie now…"

Alicia cut Jess off. "Let's just drop it, Jess. I already know Bella is, and I could have taken both of them down.

Jessica looked at Alicia in amusement, before glaring at Bella.

"I don't doubt your words, but who knows…Never mind, let's just go home. It's late anyway."

"I agree, Jess." Alicia said as they climbed back into the car.

The ride back to Forks was an awkward one, so Alicia started listening to Linkin Park's 'In the End.' When they arrived back at Charlie's, Jess gave Alicia a hug goodbye and waved at Bella, before taking off like a bat out of hell.

Two Hours Later:

Alicia sighed as she pulled on her black boy shorts and sports bra. She grabbed the sleeveless shirt off of the bathroom sink and inhaled deeply. She sighed when she smelled the scent of burning, waterfalls, and pine trees. "Still smells like him." She whispered, before sliding the shirt over her head. The shirt was three sizes too big, and fell to her knees like a dress.

She brushed her teeth, and blew dried her hair before she tied it up with a white bandana into a low ponytail. She took out her contacts, and smiled at her chocolate brown eyes in the mirror.

When she was finished cleaning up her mess it was Bella's turn. Fifteen minutes later, Bella entered her bedroom in her blue boy shorts and a purple tank top. She smiled tiredly at Alicia before she climbed into the bed.

Alicia looked at Bella before she said anything. "Bells, do you remember that I said when you were better we would have a talk?"

"Yes."

Alicia smiled sweetly. "Well, I see that the movie woke you up, so now it's time for the talk."

Bella raised an eyebrow before she spoke. "Is this the sex talk?" She asked wisely.

Alicia laughed softly. "Sorry, you already know what to do there, you don't need me. But seriously, can you answer a question for me honestly?"

"It all depends on what the question is." Bella was shocked into silence when she looked at her younger cousin. She had a serious look on her face; all signs of silliness were gone.

"Are the Cullen's vampires?" Alicia asked.

Bella blinked and then laughed. "Man, did you fool me good with that one…"

Bella was cut off when a heavy book landed in her lap, followed by the Quileute legends book. Her eyes widened.

"I have read the book, Bella. How about I show you my secret and then you can decide to answer the question?"

Bella just nodded.

Alicia pulled the big book off of Bella's lap, and opened it towards the end. Bella's eye's widened again when she saw a small imp with sky blue hair and horns. Then she saw a little boy, about eight, with a star tattoo on his left eye. And then a giant man with red hair and fangs, with a horn in the middle of his head.

Alicia turned the page, and Bella gasped. There stood a man, or what appeared to be a man dressed in all white, with long silver hair, pale skin, bright gold eyes, and the face of a god. But what shocked her most were the long silver foxtail and the fox ears on his head. Bella had to smile when she saw Alicia in the picture with her arms crossed over her chest and her nose in the air. The man was winking at her.

Alicia had turned to the last page, and Bella's eyes widened bigger in unbelievable shock. The man before her had peach colored skin, jet black gravity-defiant hair with blue highlights and a white starburst streak in the middle of his hair. His blood red, almond shaped eyes were turned up in annoyance, while Alicia hugged him and smiled happily at the camera. There were more pictures of her with this guy.

In one he was even blushing as she kissed him on the cheek. And there was a cute one of them sleeping together covered in dirt and grime.

The last one was the best, Alicia had her arms around his neck and she was smiling at the camera softly, while he had his arms tightly around her waist and he looked at the camera out of the corner of his eye, but unlike all of the other pictures in this one he had a possesive look in his eyes when he looked at the camera.

"I guess he was mad at whoever was taking the picture." Bella said.

"He was, and the outfit I was wearing did not help the situation. He's not a vampire, Bella. I know that you figured that much out, but he is just as bad. He's a demon, look." Alicia said as she turned to another page.

The man looked similar except he had lime green skin, and eyes all over his left forearm, chest, and torso. The white in his eyes was now a bright yellow, and his hair was split in two; like Wolverine from X-Men. In this picture the demon was standing over a boy with bright orange hair in an Elvis style, and he was glaring down at him, while Alicia was on his back laughing at the scared boy.

"If you answer my question honestly, I'll tell you how I met them. We both know that I know the answer, but I want to see if you will be truthful. So now, dear Cousin, I ask you again; are the Cullen's vampires?"

Bella sighed and looked at Alicia in the eyes. Then she said the one word that would their fates forever, bring the two closer, and let Alicia trust her a little more in order to share her story with her.

"Yes." Bella said in a straight voice.

Alicia smiled. "Thank you, Bells. I will never tell anyone because, A: They would lock me up, and B: I don't want what I'm about to tell you to leave this room. Is that understood?"

"I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Good, I trust you, Bella." Alicia said as she turned to face her cousin. "It all started on my first day at Suhokin Jr. High…" Alicia began as she started to tell her tale.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamer: Alicia: We all know that i or Erin do not own twilight! Erin: Hey leave me out of this I can dream can't I! Alicia: Yeah me too! But anyway we own nither that nor Yu Yu Hakusho. Erin: Hey! why did you capitalize that and not Twilight. Hmm are you sure your a fan.. Erin gives me a evil glare. Alicia: Yes I am. Now sorry for the small delay we where trying to finsh yet another chapter. And i would love to thank all the ones that have reviewd. And i promise that things start to get very intrest between chapters 14 and 20! so there you have it. i love reveiws please thank you all!

Chapter 10: Flashback To Alicia's Past Part One

Alicia's POV

I stood outside of the classroom trying to pull down my short red skirt. After a while I sighed, knowing that it was just how the uniform fit. 'Thank God for black tights.' I thought before I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The entire class had stopped whatever work they where doing to look at me. I whined as the thoughts of nineteen teenagers entered my mind. It was overwhelming, especially the thoughts of the male population. But I sucked it up and gave the teacher my form.

"Well class, it seems that we have a new student, Miss. Alicia Esquilin. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Miss." Mr. Katakana said with a bright smile.

I bowed and bared it. 'Gee, thanks a lot teach,' I thought bitterly.

"As you all know, I'm the foreign exchange student. It is a great honor to have the chance to learn here, I cannot wait. There isn't much about me that I can explain. I love math and sports. I like to read a lot, and study martial arts. And that pretty much sums my life up." I said gingerly.

"Thank you, Miss Esquilin. You may take a seat next to Kito." Mr. K told me.

I bowed and walked over to a Japanese boy with a black afro and thick glasses. You know, your stereotype nerd. And that was when the first rumors started.

Her name was Akima Tokemwa, and she was another stereotype. The average high school slut. With dyed blonde hair and all.

"I bet that she left her country because she has slept with every guy there." Hissed the blonde bimbo.

I rolled my eyes and took my seat with my head held high. But not before letting the school bitch know that I was on to her. If looks could kill, trust that we both would be death warmed over.

And that's how my first day of school went. I was never so happy to hear a bell ring in my entire life. I ran out of the classroom and rushed over to my locker to get my purse. Once that was done I made my way to the lunchroom. I bought my lunch and sat at the furthest table, away from everyone's sight. But as luck would have it, when I looked up I was looking into mischievous forest green eyes.

"Hello Miss Esquilin, my name is Shuichi MinaMino. Do you mind if I sit here?"

I shrugged as if I could care less. But when he sat down I felt a shiver run up my spine, chilling me to the bone. I snapped my head up and really looked at the red headed boy. And that was when I saw it, behind him stood a white fox demon. If I had blinked I would have missed it. I glared at the boy across from me, who's green eyes were locked with my chocolate brown ones.

"I know what you are demon, so let's cut to the chase and you tell me what it is that you really want. I know that it's not to be friendly, so just get it over with, fox." I growled lowly.

His eyes went wide in shock, than to confusion, than to anger. His green orbs turned a majestic yellow as he narrowed them into slits.

"I see. Is there a reason I should be following you?" He asked seductively.

My face flushed and I shook my head before hissing at him. "Don't even try it lover boy, your seduction spell won't work on me, fox."

He smiled at my comment. "That's good to know...so what class do you have next? If you don't mind I will walk with you."

I nodded in agreement as I cleaned up my mess and headed for the door right before the bell rang. He followed suit and we headed towards the gym.

After getting the evil eye from the other girls, I decided to skip the rest of class and change before Miss Bitch, AKA Blondie stomped in. But as I walked to my locker, I was not surprised to see the fox leaning against it as if he owned it. I sighed as I pushed him away from my locker, and grabbed my things.

"So, can I walk you home?" He asked me.

And that was when it hit me. "You're MinaMino, right?" I asked even though I knew I sounded stupefied.

He chuckled and nodded. "That is my name, but why do you ask?"

I took a deep breath before answering him. "Well, weliveinthesamehousebecausey ourmotherismylegalparent." I knew I was a cowered, so sue me already. I just felt awkward telling a hot boy/demon that I was his new house mate.

He blinked and looked down at me before saying, "Come again?"

"Sorry, I said ..."

"No, I know what you said, Miss Esquilin, but my mother never told me that she was working with a foreign exchange program."

Now it was my turn to blink at him. "You understood all that?" I asked dumbfounded.

He smiled at me. "Yes, of course I did. Now I guess it's safe to say let's go home."

I giggled. I Actually fucking giggled like the school girl I was. He offered me his arm and I took it as we exited the school in a fit of laughter and giggles.

"You know, fox, I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

He shook his head at me and smiled. "You can call me Kurama, all of my friends that know what I am call me that. Just don't call me that in school, or around my mother."

I nodded my head in agreement. "As long as you call me Alicia. That whole Miss Esquilin thing makes me feel like I'm in jail."

He laughed at me and nodded. "As you wish, Alicia."

I smirked at him evilly and he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Now since we're such an item, when can we get hitched? Of course if you wish for me to keep your secret you will say yes and we'll flee tonight."

He blinked and than busted out in a fit of laughter. "You really are something else, Alicia. Yusuke will love you."

"Who's Yusuke?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it right now, you will meet him eventually."

I rolled my eyes as I started to walk faster, dragging the fox...I mean, Kurama with me. "Alright, be that way, but he better be one hell of a joker or he's dead on the spot."

Kurama smiled at my joke before a mischievous glint appeared across his face. His eyes flashed gold for a brief second, and the next thing I knew was that I was thrown onto his back as he took a flying leap onto the a near by roof top, and took off at an incredible speed. He moved with such grace and flexibility, that I was almost jealous. Almost. I pulled my arms free from around his neck, and threw them in the air as I tossed my head back.

"I'm free!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but all too soon he came to a halt, and let me off his back.

I pulled my wind-blown hair into a ponytail before I started to follow him towards the house. He even opened the door for me. I smiled at him knowingly.

"See, what did I tell you, a beautiful friendship in the making. Oh, and next time maybe I'll show you what I can do. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I'll have you know."

He smirked at me and said, "I can't wait. But you are right, this is an interesting way to start a friendship. I can't wait to see how much it blossoms." He said before closing the door.

He would never know how right he was until it would be too late. Interesting was definitely the word for it. But what I didn't know then, that there was a price to pay for his companionship. Because I was stepping out from my safety zone, and entering a world full of demons and creatures from your worst nightmares. And nor did I know that I was going to lose what little childlike innocence that I had left. Yes I had lost my immaturity and become a woman in all ways but two, age and virtue. But I was given a chance to do what I was born to do...kick ass.


End file.
